The Novelty
by Puma Padfoot
Summary: Hogwarts, 7. Schuljahr, letzte Woche: Sollte eigentlich ganz ruhig verlaufen, oder? So denkt sich das jedenfalls Hermione, doch sie hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass Draco Malfoy noch ganz andere Pläne mit ihr vorhat... [DMHG]
1. Der Reiz des Unerreichbaren

_**Disclaimer**__: Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Der Plot gehört mir - ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_Zwei Personen hab ich mir auch selber ausgedacht; sollte es zufällig so sein, dass es irgendwo anders einen „Roy Leicster" oder eine „Susan Brooks" gibt... Zufall! Ehrlich! Schreibt mich ansonsten an und ich ändere es ggf._

_Zusatzinfo:__Band 5 und 6 wurden nicht berücksichtigt. Dumbledore lebt noch und Voldemort auch oder nicht; es ist egal, da es keine wesentliche Rolle in dieser FF spielt._

**So, meine nächste FF ist on, diesmal mit Hermione und Draco. :o) Die FF beinhaltet 6 Kapitel und ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie Anklang findet. Reviews sind auch von nichtangemeldeten Leuten zugelassen und können anonym getätigt werden. **

**Fans von Blaise und Hermione können bei meiner Fanfiction "Der Umsturz der Aufstände" vorbeischauen. ;) **

**Ansonsten kann ich bis jetzt nur noch sagen... R&R! **

_------------------------------------------- _

**T**he **N**ovelty

By Puma Padfoot

xXx

Kapitel Eins: Der Reiz des Unerreichbaren

Leise hallten ihre Schritte durch den Gang, dessen Dämmerlicht keinen natürlichen Ursprung zu haben schien. Dennoch schien das die braunhaarige junge Frau nicht zu irritieren; unbeirrt setzte sie ihren Weg fort und ließ dann und wann den Blick umherschweifen. Hermione blickte gelangweilt auf ein Portrait, das ihr einen angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck zuwarf. Dies war nicht ihr Terrain.

Sie fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die gewellten Haare und ließ im Kopf noch mal die letzten Wochen vor ihrem inneren Auge ablaufen. Sie hatte sich sehr gefreut, als am Anfang des Schuljahres eine Eule mit den üblichen Bücherlisten ankam, aber umso größer war die Freude, als ein deutlich dickerer Umschlag dabei war, der das Schulsprecherabzeichen enthielt. Insgeheim hatte Hermione zwar schon darauf gehofft, dass dieser Fall eintreten würde, jedoch sind immer noch einige Zweifel geblieben. Auf jeden Fall hatte das Abzeichen letztendlich alle Bedenken beseitigt und Hermione teilte sich die Schulsprecheraufgaben mit Roy Leicster aus Hufflepuff, der sich ebenfalls bewährt hatte.

Sie alle hatten die Prüfungen der UTZs mehr oder weniger erfolgreich bestanden – wobei Hermione ganz wie erwartet alle Kurse mit Ohnegleichen abschloss – und hatten noch eine knappe Woche freie Zeit in Hogwarts, bevor das Schuljahr endete und damit auch die Schulzeit für die jetzigen Siebtklässler in dem Schloss. Während Ron und Harry das Leben eher auf die leichte Schulter nahmen, wollte sich Hermione noch möglichst viel Wissen aus der Bibliothek anreichern, zudem las sie gerade eine Buchreihe, die Anleitungen bezüglich der Animagi-Verwandlung beinhaltete.

Apropos Harry und Ron... Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich, als sie auf die scheinbar kühlen Steine der Wand neben sich blickte.

Die beiden hatten sich nach der intensiven Lernphase für die UTZ-Prüfungen kaum noch um Hermione gekümmert, sondern sind lieber ihren eigenen Beschäftigungen nachgegangen. „Eigene Beschäftigungen", das waren ihre Freundinnen. Harry war seit einiger Zeit mit einer Ravenclaw – Susan Brooks – zusammen und Ron hatte zur Überraschung aller eine Affäre mit Luna Lovegood. Für Hermione war dies schon fast überrumpelnd, doch als Harry angesichts seines eigenen Liebesglücks auch noch seinen besten Freund ermutigte, fasste sich Ron auch ein Herz und so funkte es zwischen den beiden scheinbar erfolgreich.

Nicht, dass Hermione sich nicht für ihre Freunde freuen würde, nein. Fakt war aber, dass in ihrem Liebesleben Funkenstille herrschte. Es gab noch nicht einmal den Ansatz einer Affäre, geschweige denn einer Beziehung und das wurmte die junge Gryffindor so ziemlich. Sie lächelte müde bei dem Gedanken an ihre kurze und knappe Beziehung mit Dean Thomas vor vier Monaten. Es hatte auf Dauer einfach nicht mit ihnen geklappt.

Hermione begann sich langsam ernsthaft zu fragen, ob sie wirklich so unattraktiv war, wobei ihr auch bewusst war, das diese Annahme schlichtweg unsinnig war.

Gedankenverloren ließ sie ihren Blick nach rechts zu einer Holztür schweifen, während sie ihren Weg fortsetzte. Entweder fand sie einen Typen in Hogwarts kaum anziehend oder die jeweiligen Personen waren schon vergeben. Sofort tauchte ein Bild von Blaise Zabini vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. Zwar hatte Hermione noch nie ein Gespräch mit ihm geführt, abgesehen von ein, zwei Wörtern während Arithmatik, aber sein Äußeres hatte schon das gewisse Etwas. Leider war er in keinster Weise erreichbar, da er einen sehr zurückgezogenen Charakter hatte und vielmehr ein Eigenbrödler war.

Hermione seufzte. Vielleicht war für sie auch gerade das Unerreichbare so verlockend. Eine weitere Figur tauchte in ihren Gedanken auf, doch sie verwarf das Bild ganz schnell wieder. Das macht es natürlich nur noch frustrierender, wenn man nicht ans Ziel kommen kam - in keinster Weise.

Als sie um die Ecke bog, rasselte eine Rüstung mit einer Eisenkette in der Hand. Auch diese ignorierte die Gryffindor. Sie wusste, dass die Abneigung hier ihr gegenüber auf ihr „Schlammblut" beruhte, denn sie befand sich auf Kontrollgang in den Slytherin-Kerkern.

Doch da war noch ein anderes Geräusch... Hermione blieb stehen, um lauschen zu können. Kein Schüler durfte sich jetzt noch auf den Gängen befinden, es sei denn, er oder sie war Vertrauensschüler oder Schulsprecher. Da – dieser dumpfe Aufprall und das leichte Knarzen...

Sie hielt den Atem an und schlich in die Richtung des Geräusches, während sie langsam ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang zog. Sie befand sich jetzt vor der Tür des Raumes, in dem immer die einfachen und simplen Zaubertrankzutaten aufbewahrt wurden.

Als sie das typische Rascheln eines Umhanges hörte, gefolgt von einem Kichern, konnte sie ein leises, genervtes Stöhnen nicht unterdrückten. Jetzt musste sie auch tatsächlich zwei Schüler bei ihrem Schäferstündchen erwischen... Nach einem tiefen Atemzug öffnete sie entschlossen die Tür, um die dort befindlichen Personen mit einer Mahnung und eventuellem Punktabzug in ihre Gemeischaftsräume zu schicken. Doch kaum erblickte sie die zwei Personen an der Wand, prallte sie ein kleines Stück zurück.

„Könnt ihr euch nicht einen anderen Ort suchen?", blaffte sie die beiden an, nachdem sie sich von ihrem Schreck erholt hatte.

An der Wand stand Pansy Parkinson und sie wurde von keinem geringeren als Draco Malfoy dagegen gedrückt. Pansys Umhang lag ihnen schon zu Füßen und sie hatte ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen, während seine Hände langsam von ihren Hüften glitten, als er den Kopf drehte und Hermione gleichgültig anblickte. Ebenso langsam formte sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.

„Was stehst du da noch herum, Granger? Entweder du verschwindest wieder oder ich komme noch zu der Annahme, dass du am liebsten mitmachen würdest?"

Ihr Mund öffnete sich vor Sprachlosigkeit über seine Worte. „Was erlaubst du dir?!", schleuderte sie ihm sogleich entgegen, „10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!"

Er drehte sich ihr nun völlig zu und lehnte sich gegen ein Regal. „Du kannst mir als Vertrauensschüler keine Punkte abziehen, oder hast du das vergessen, Miss Superhirn?"

„Das kommt", erklang Pansys hämische Stimme, „weil sie nur Schlamm im Hirn hat!" Sie brach in ein schrilles Kichern aus, doch Draco ignorierte es, während er nicht ein einziges Mal den Blickkontakt zu Hermione abbrach.

Die Gryffindor lächelte Parkinson nur herablassend an. „_Dir_ kann ich Punkte abziehen. Wegen unerlaubtem Aufenthalt außerhalb der Gemeinschaftsräume während der Nachtruhe." Sie schenkte ihr ein süffisantes Lächeln. „10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. Und wenn du nicht sofort verschwindest, werden es noch mehr."

Diese Worte brachten ihr einen wütenden Blick von Pansy ein, die schnell ihren Vorhang aufhob und sich noch zu Malfoy wandte.

„Kommst du mich später noch besuchen?", fragte sie mit einer Babystimme nach, die wohl bezwecken sollte, dass er nachgab, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Mal sehn."

Pansy rauschte aus dem Zutatenraum, aber nicht ohne Hermione noch einen giftigen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Nachdem ihre hastigen Schritte langsam verklangen, wandte sich Hermione wieder Malfoy zu, der immer noch gegen das Regal lehnte und sich seine Krawatte ungebunden um den Hals legte.

„Du", sagte sie aufgebracht, „solltest auf Kontrollgang im Hufflepuff-Flügel sein! Nicht hier im Kerker, um dich zu amüsieren!"

Er lächelte spöttisch. „Hufflepuff – ich bitte dich! Als würden ausgerechnet die sich außerhalb der erlaubten Zeit hinausschleichen, um es dann auch noch miteinander zu treiben!"

Hermione schnaubte nur, bis sie ihn abfällig musterte. „Nicht alle gehen noch so spät hinaus, um sich mit ihren Lovern zu treffen. War ja klar, dass du dich lieber mit deiner Schlampe begnügst, als deinen Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler nachzugehen!" Sie lachte kurz und ungläubig auf. „Vertrauensschüler! Du! Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Oder das nur, weil ich weiß, welche Beziehungen dahinterstecken!"

Scheinbar unbeeindruckt stieß er sich von der Wand ab und ging geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze auf sie zu. „Ich weiß, dass Pansy noch etwas mit Theodor Nott laufen hat. Aber denkst du allen ernstes, dass Pansy für mich mehr als ein Spiel wäre?", ging er auf ihre erste Anspielung ein und seine grauen Augen verließen sie auch nicht, als er die nächsten Worte aussprach. „Alle haben ihre Geheimnisse und Bedürfnisse. Auch du, nicht wahr, Granger?"

Sie wich zwei Schritte zurück, als er bereits fast vor ihr stand. „In deinen dreckigen Träumen vielleicht!", fauchte sie noch, bevor sie sich umdrehte. „Das muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen. Entweder du begiebst dich noch auf Kontrollgang oder ich sorge _wirklich_ dafür, dass ich dir in Zukunft Punkte abziehen kann!"

Sie war gerade an der Tür angekommen, als sie den Zauberspruch bemerkte, der sie am Rücken traf. Es war der Wabbelbein-Fluch und die Folgen machten sich sofort bemerkbar: Ihre Beine wurden auf der Stelle weich, sodass sie einknickte und schmerzhaft auf den Boden stürzte.

„Malfoy, du hinterhältige Ratte!", spie sie ihm entgegen, während sie sich die stechenden Handgelenke rieb, „Das wird dir Strafarbeiten einbringen! Ich werde damit-..."

Doch sie verstummte, als er sich bereits niedergekniet und sich nach vorne gebeugt hatte, um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu raunen.

„Wenn du willst, können wir ruhig das wahrmachen, was in meinen Träumen stattfindet", raunte er ihr heiser ins Ohr. Als er sich wieder zurücklehnte, huschten seine Augen unverhohlen über ihren Körper, während ein amüsiertes und zugleich geheimnissvolles Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte.

Hermione schnappte kurz angläubig nach Luft, bevor sie ihm einen kräftigen Stoß vor die Brust gab, sodass er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte, und sprach den Gegenfluch aus, um sich schnell wieder hochzurappeln. Ohne weitere Worte stürmte sie aus dem Raum und würdigte ihn keines weiteren Blickes, bis sie seine Hand spürte, die sich um ihren Arm schloss und sie wieder zu ihm herumwirbelte.

„Überleg es dir."

Bevor er einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zutreten konnte, riss sie ihren Arm los. „Vergiss es!"

--------------------------

_Na? Gut, schlecht? Ihr wisst, was zu tun ist... Einfach unten links auf das lilafarbene Knöpfchen drücken und mir eure Meinng hinterlassen! Ich würde mich wirklich sehr freuen! _

_Bis dann,_

_Puma_


	2. Wieso ich?

_**Disclaimer**__Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Der Plot gehört mir - Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_Zwei Personen hab ich mir auch selber ausgedacht; sollte es zufällig so sein, dass es irgendwo anders einen „Roy Leicster" oder eine „Susan Brooks" gibt... Zufall! Ehrlich! Schreibt mich ansonsten an und ich ändere es ggf._

_Zusatzinfo:__Band 5 und 6 wurden nicht berücksichtigt. Dumbledore lebt noch und Voldemort auch oder nicht; es ist egal, da es keine wesentliche Rolle in dieser FF spielt._

_Boa, die ganzen Reviews haben mich einfach umgehauen! Danke - ihr seid toll:D Vielen, vielen Dank an **nebelhorn, xXIniXx, LunaNigra, Mondschatten, Gabilileinchen, lovingangel, Nadja, stonemaster, Tanya C. Silver, Annimator, Gifty, la dame, Junglina, HermioneMalfoy1989, Mahared **und** Zissy! **Ihr rockt! xD Und einen extra-Knuddel gibts für **Tanya C. Silver**, die immer so hervorragende Beta-Arbeit leistet:o) _

_Ich würde mich freuen, nach diesem Kapitel wieder ein Feeback von euch lesen zu können! **Auch die Schwarzleser und Nichtangemeldete können anonyme Reviews hinterlassen! **Aber nun genug der Vorrede, auf zum eigentlich Kapitel. Vorhang auf für...  
_

**T**he **N**ovelty

By Puma Padfoot

xXx

Kapitel Zwei: Wieso ich?

Müde fuhr sich Hermione erneut über die Augen, um wenigstens ein bisschen wacher zu werden. Noch nicht einmal der warme, schmackhafte Geruch des Kaffees trug dazu bei, die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben, sondern sorgte vielmehr dafür, dass sie noch mehr das Bedürfnis verspürte, sich in ihr kuschelig-weiches Bett zu legen und sich in die Decke einzurollen, um noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Sie konnte einen finsteren Blick zum Slytherintisch nicht verhindern, wo die Quelle ihrer Schlaflosigkeit saß: Draco Malfoy.

Vorsichtig schlürfte sie am heißen Kaffee, um sich nicht zu verbrühen. Ihr gingen sein Worte die ganze Nacht über nicht aus dem Kopf. Natürlich würde sie sein Angebot nicht annehmen; er war ein Malfoy, ein Slytherin, _das_ Reinblut überhaupt. Ihr war schleierhaft, warum er sich plötzlich so aufführte, als wäre sie begehrenswert bzw. begehrenswert genug für eine kleine Affäre. Außerdem – wer oder was garantierte ihr, dass es nicht ein weiterer kleiner Trick war, sodass er sich nachher über sie lustig machen könnte und sie demütigen würde?

Sie schnaubte abfällig, was ihr einen fragenden Blick von Ginny einbrachte, die gegenüber von ihr am langen Tisch saß. War ja irgendwie klar, dass er sich so etwas für die letzten Tage einfallen lassen würde...

Sie säbelte ein Brötchen in zwei Hälften und griff wahllos nach einer der zig zur Auswahl stehenden Marmeladen. Als Hermione in eine geschmierte Hälfte hineinbiss, sah sie noch einmal wie zufällig in seine Richtung. Das war doch wirklich ein Matcho-Gehabe, wie er sich gegenüber anderen Leuten präsentierte und wie er sie alle behandelte. Als wäre er an der Spitze des Ganzen und alle anderen nur seine Untergebenen...

Wütend stocherte sie mit eine Gabel in ihrem Rührei herum. Leider musste sie auch zugeben, dass er genau mit dieser Strategie Erfolg hatte. Außerdem war seine Ausstrahlung fast schon beunruhigend faszinierend, denn er schaffe etwas, das nur wenige Leute schafften: Der meistgehasste, aber insgeheim meistbegehrte Schüler in Hogwarts zu sein.

Hermione beobachtete, wie sich Malfoy mit einem selbstgefälligen Lachen zurücklehnte und rollte genervt mit den Augen, als sie sich an die Gespräche der anderen Mädchen über ihn im Schlafsaal erinnerte. Ihm wurde eindeutig zuviel zugesprochen.

Genau in diesem Moment hob er den Kopf, sodass sich ihre Blicke trafen. Bevor sie schnell ihre Augen abwenden konnte, verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem lasziven Grinsen und genüsslich holte er seinen Zauberstab, eine kleine Feder und ein Pergamentstück aus den Tiefen seiner Umhangtasche. Kurze Zeit später kam das kleine Stück Papier angeflattert und klatschte Hermione gegen den Nasenrücken.

Ihre Hände zuckten, als sie damit kämpfte, der Versuchung nachzugeben und das Pergament zu öffnen. Doch Ron nahm ihr diese Entscheidung bereits ab, als er nach dem Stück Papier griff und es auseinanderfaltete.

Wenige Sekunden später warf er es wieder zurück vor Hermiones Teller. „War ja klar, dass er sich so etwas billiges einfallen lässt", knurrte er, „'Schlammblut' - wir wissen ja, wie es mit der Kreativität Malfoys bestellt ist!"

Harry, dem die Post des Slytherins ebenfalls nicht entgangen war, nickte düster. Hermione zuckte nur mit den Schultern und griff nach dem Zettel, um selber einen Blick darauf werfen zu können. Vor ihren Augen begannen die Buchstaben zu verblassen und formten sich neu zusammen: _„Ich sehe, du hast dich für mich entschieden."_

Baff hob sie den Blick und schaute daraufhin schnell nach links und rechts. Er musste den Zettel so verzaubert haben, dass die anderen nur „Schlammblut!" lesen konnten... geschickt, ebenso wie genial. Sie kramte in ihrer Umhängetasche, bis sie ihre Feder gefunden hatte und kratzte noch ein „_Garantiert nicht!"_ unter seine Schrift. Sie pustete das Pergamentstück wieder in die Luft, wo es sich flatternd zu seinem ursprünglichen Besitzer aufmachte, und verließ die Große Halle, um seine Antwort erst gar nicht abzuwarten.

xXx

Die Bibliothek war so vieles zugleich: Ein Ort zum Lernen, zum Hausaufgaben machen, zum Recherchieren, zum Entspannen und vor allem war sie eins: Eine Rückzugsmöglichkeit. Hier hatte man die Möglichkeit, sich irgendwo hinter den unzähligen Regalen in einen weichen Sessel sinken zu lassen, seine Ruhe zu haben und in ein Buch einzutauchen.

Hermione blätterte gerade fasziniert eine Seite in ihrem Animagi-Buch um, als eine nur allzu gut bekannte Stimme direkt hinter ihr an ihrem Ohr ertönte.

„Du lügst."

Sie ließ sich ihren Scheck nicht anmerken, als sie weiterblätterte. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Geschmeidig ließ er sich in den Sessel gegenüber von ihr sinken und strich sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Keiner kann mir widerstehen."

Spöttisch schnaubte sie kurz. „Da ist einer aber sehr von sich selbst überzeugt, was?" Sie schwieg, in der Hoffnung, dass er möglichst schnell wieder gehen würde, doch als er nach einigen Minuten immer noch keine Anstalten machte, riss ihr schließlich der Geduldsfaden und sie stellte die Frage, die ihr schon seit Stunden im Kopf herumgeisterte.

„Malfoy – warum ich? Warum gerade ich als „Schlammblut" zu dieser Zeit? So kurz vor Schulende? Warum?" Unbehaglich huschten ihre Augen über die Umgebung, ob sie auch ja niemand beobachten würde.

Er musterte sie einen Moment mit unergründlichem Gesichtsausdruck. „Du scheinst es wirklich nicht zu wissen oder...", spottete er und lehnte sich vor, „du weißt es, willst es aber nicht wahr haben. Du bist wie immer ein schlaues Mädchen. Soll ich dir nochmal die Gründe nennen?"

Hermione verbarg ihr gerötetes Gesicht hinter dem Buch. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

Doch er lachte nur kurz auf. „Oh doch, das weißt du. Und ich weiß es auch. Aber du versuchst es zu verdrängen."

Energisch stand sie auf. „Genug! Ich muss mir das nicht länger anhören! Entweder gehst du jetzt oder ich..."

Lächelnd lehnte er sich wieder zurück. „Weißt du, wenn mich etwas sehr beschäftigt, kann ich die Angewohnheit entwickeln, Selbstgespräche zu führen", sagt er noch mit gedämpfter Stimme, „Willst du etwa, dass die restlichen Leute in diesem Raum mithören?"

„Nein!"

Er betrachtete scheinbar gelangweilt seine gepflegten Fingernägel. „Dann hörst du dir an, was ich zu sagen habe."

„Aber nicht hier", presste Hermione zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Sie verwettete ihren schönsten Umhang dafür, dass irgendjemand zufällig in ihrer Nähe stand und Fetzen von Malfoys Stimme hören würde. Daher musste sie ihn möglichst schnell abwimmeln.

„Dann eben woanders. Du hast doch morgen Aufseherpflicht, oder? Ich habe meine Schicht ebenso gelegt. Wir treffen uns dann um halb 12 im dritten Stock bei der Rüstung des Alten Arabers." Er ließ ihr keine Zeit zum Widersprechen und erhob sich, während seine Augen sich allerdings nie von ihren abwandten. „Ich rechne fest mit dir, sonst ist's dahin mit meiner Verschwiegenheit – und du weißt, wie schnell sich Gerüchte in Hogwarts ausbreiten."

Oh ja, das wusste Hermione nur allzu gut. „Du kleiner-..."

Er lehnte sich vor und sie ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen und drückte sich noch tiefer in die Sessellehne. „Ich nehme an, dass ist ein ‚Ja'?"

„Als hätte ich je eine Wahl gehabt!", erwiderte sie hitzig, doch er zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

„Stimmt. Die hast du nicht."

xXx

Hastig schritt Hermione den langen Flur entlang und sah seine Silhouette im Dunkeln schon an der Wand lehnen. Unwohl musste sie sich eingestehen, dass er – wie er gerade stand – wirklich gut aussah.

Nach einem misstrauischen Blick blieb sie vor ihm stehen. Sie musste ihm als erstes eine Frage bezüglich einer Sache stellen, die ihr schon seit geraumer Zeit aufgefallen war.

„Warum nennst du mich nicht mehr Schlammblut?"

Er lächelte gönnerhaft. „Was für eine reizende Begrüßung, Darling." Dies brachte ihm einen finsteren Blick von Hermione ein, den er wie so oft einfach ignorierte. „Warum ich dich nicht mehr Schlammblut nenne? Och, das hat diverse Gründe." Er machte eine kurze Pause, um ihr ein vampir-ähnliches Lächeln zu schenken. „Solche Beschimpfungen sind nichts für einen volljährigen Zauberer. Nein, es gibt andere – effektivere – Mittel, um die eigene Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren."

Sie verschränkte die Arme. „Selbstüberzeugtes Geschwafel. Und wieso nun ich?" Ihr entging nicht, wie sein Blick erneut, wie zuvor auch in der Bibliothek, über sie glitt und Hermione unwillkürlich erschaudern ließ. Noch nie wurde sie so von einem Typen angesehen...

„Du fragst nach dem Warum? Ist dir nicht auch bewusst geworden, dass zwischen uns eine Verbindung ist... Etwas Unfassbares, etwas Unbegreifliches... Diese Anziehung zwischen Schlammblut und Reinblüter..."

„Du sprichst also von einer sogenannten Hassliebe?", stellte sie abfällig fest, „Ich glaube nicht. Wie kommst du denn auf diese groteske Idee?"

Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Ich weiß doch, wie du mich ansiehst. Ich weiß genau, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht, wenn wir uns begegnen und ich weiß genau-..."

„Du weißt gar nichts!", unterbrach Hermione ihn energisch, „Absolut gar nichts! Du bist eingebildet, arrogant und viel zu sehr von dir und deinen Fähigkeiten überzeugt! Wer, außer Pansy, würde alleine deswegen schon etwas mit dir anfangen wollten?"

Er lächelte sie an. „Du."

---------------------------

_Tbc_


	3. Verdammte Anziehung

_**Disclaimer**__Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Der Plot gehört mir - Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_Zwei Personen hab ich mir auch selber ausgedacht; sollte es zufällig so sein, dass es irgendwo anders einen „Roy Leicster" oder eine „Susan Brooks" gibt... Zufall! Ehrlich! Schreibt mich ansonsten an und ich ändere es ggf._

_Zusatzinfo:__Band 5 und 6 wurden nicht berücksichtigt. Dumbledore lebt noch und Voldemort auch oder nicht; es ist egal, da es keine wesentliche Rolle in dieser FF spielt._

_**Fettes Dankeschön an meine Reviewer fürs zweite Kapitel! Ihr seid spitze!**_

_Vielen, vielen Dank + Knuddel an: **Zissy** (natürlich erwähne ich auch die "anonymen" Reviews - immerhin habt ihr auch eins hinterlassen. Da ist es egal, ob Angemeldet oder nicht ;) ), **Junglina **(schön, dass diese FF dir so gefällt!)**, Nangini** (alias Nadja ;) ), **la dame** (ich hoffe, deine Verwirrung lichtet sich etwas auf in diesem Chap. Anonsten kann ich dir nochmal schreiben), **aleksandramalfoy **(klasse, dass dir die Idee und der Schreibstil soweit gefällt!), **Zaubermaus** (danke!), **Ini **(du faule Socke xD Aber danke! ),**mahared **(mit Freuden! -g-), **LunaNigra** (danke! die FF hat 6 Kapitel, die schon beendet sind und es wird noch ein Sequel geben :) ), **Kattie **(auch dir danke! Ja genau, ich fand es auch ein bisschen unrealistisch, wenn Draco sich plötzlich ändert. Ich lasse ihn nur eine Sache aus etwas anderen Augen sehen -gg-), **Gifty **(dankeschön für das tolle Review!) und **Mondschatten** (hach, schön!). _

_Falls ich jemanden vergessen haben sollte: Sorry! u.u_

_**Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel und bitte noch einmal inständig, dass die Schwarzleser auch ein kleines Review hinterlassen mögen, wenn es ihnen gefallen hat. Immerhin zeigen die Zahlen, dass es euch gibt. ;) Auch anonyme Reviews können verfasst werden! R & R! **  
_

_-------------------------------- _

**T**he **N**ovelty

By Puma Padfoot

xXx

Kapitel Drei: Verdammte Anziehung

Wütend knüllte Hermione ihr Kissen zusammen und stopfte es sich unter den Kopf. Schon wieder bescherte ihr der Gedanke an den blonden Slytherin eine schlaflose Nacht. Die ganze Zeit über schien sie seine spöttische Stimme im Ohr zu haben, das laszive Lächeln und diese durchdringenden Augen förmlich sehen zu können.

Sie drehte sich seufzend auf den Rücken und richtete einen leeren Blick gegen den dunkelroten Vorhang des Himmelbettes. Nach seinen letzten Worten war sie davon gestürmt und hatte nicht inne gehalten, bis sie bei der fetten Dame angekommen war, denn nicht einen Moment hatte sie daran gezweifelt, dass er es mit ihrer Geschwindigkeit oder dem Vorsprung aufnehmen konnte.

Die Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal öffnete sich und die glückliche Stimme Lavenders erklang.

„Seid ihr noch wach? Tut mir Leid, wenn ich euch geweckt habe!" Ihre aufgedrehter Tonfall stand im Gegensatz zu ihren Worten. „Hach, könntet ihr nur auch das erleben, was ich eben erlebt habe..."

Als Hermione hörte, wie sich die andere Gryffindor auf ihr Bett fallen ließ und sich umzog, drehte sie ihrer Freundin den Rücken zu, um der Schwärmerei nicht länger folgen zu müssen. Sie wusste, dass es falsch war, sich mit Malfoy einzulassen. Wenn Harry und Ron davon erfahren würden... _Wenn sie es erfahren..._, sagte eine kleine penetrante Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf. Seufzend versuchte Hermione, die Stimme zu ignorieren, doch sie hielt sich hartnäckig an Ort und Stelle. Harry und Ron hatten den Großteil der letzten Zeit eher mit ihren Freundinnen verbracht, als etwas mit ihr, ihrer besten Freundin, zu unternehmen. _Dann lass dich einfach nicht erwischen! Hab auch deinen Spaß! _

Lavender war mittlerweile verstummt und schien, wie alle anderen, auch zu schlafen. Hermiones Blick verfinsterte sich, als sie an Malfoys Worte dachte...

„_Ich weiß genau, was du denkst, wenn du mich ansiehst..."_

Er konnte es nicht wissen. War sie wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen?

Doch er wusste alles. Er wusste, dass sie – Hermione Granger – nur eine von vielen war, die ihm verfallen waren. Ihm mit seinem Aussehen, seinem Charme und einfach seiner ganz eigenen Art.

Sie richtete sich langsam auf. Es hatte keinen Zweck, sie konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Leise kletterte sie aus dem Bett, streifte sich den Morgenmantel über und schnappte sich ein Handtuch, um hoffentlich im Vertrauensschülerbad Entspannung finden zu können. Sie achtete darauf, schnell und zügig dort hinzugelangen, ohne Filch oder einem Lehrer über den Weg zu laufen, da bereits Nachtruhe herrschte.

„_Zimttörtchen_", flüsterte Hermione dem Portrait zu, das sogleich zur Seite schwang. Sie war gerade hineingeklettert und hatte den Raum um ein paar Schritte betreten, als sie den Wasserdampf bemerkte und das typische Plätschern des Wassers, wenn jemand schwamm. Vielleicht war es eine weibliche Person, sodass sich Hermione absprechen könnte... Dennoch beschloss sie, doch lieber umzudrehen und später zurückzukehren.

Allerdings gefror ihr das Blut augenblicklich in den Adern, als sie ausgerechnet _ihn_ im Wasser am Beckenrand lehnen sah. Beide starrten sich einen Moment lang entgeistert an, bis Malfoy mit einem lässigen Grinsen nach seinem Zauberstab griff und damit zum Eingang schwenkte.

„_Colloportus_", sagte er mit ruhiger, tiefer Stimme.

„Oh nein, so nicht, mein Lieber!", knurrte Hermione und stieß die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs in Richtung der Tür. Er würde sie nicht mit einem Zauber in diesem Raum einsperren! „_Alohomora!_"

Sie hörte, wie er aus dem Wasser kletterte und ebenso wieder „_Colloportus!_" rief. Fast schon verzweifelt schleuderte sie den Gegenzauber „_Alohomora!_" zur Tür, doch Malfoy erwiderte erneut mit einer lässigen Geste seines Zauberstabes.

Schließlich erkannte sie, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, wenn er ihr immer konterte, denn so leicht würde er sie nicht mehr gehen lassen. Also tat sie das einzige, was ihr in der Schnelle in den Sinn kam: Sie wirbelte herum und richtete den Zauberstab auf seine Brust.

„_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Die Wirkung des Ganzkörperklammerfluchs traf ihn sofort: Arme und Beine klappten an seine Seiten, sodass sein Zauberstab geräuschvoll zu Boden fiel und Hermione konnte nur noch den erschrockenen Ausdruck in seinen Augen erkennen, als er durch den Zauberspruch rückwärts ins Wasser kippte.

Sie wollte ihm bereits süffisant lächelnd den Rücken zudrehen, bis ihr dämmerte, dass er bewegungslos unter Wasser war. Unter Wasser. Bewegungslos. Ohne Luft. Ohne Möglichkeit zum Atmen. Einen kleinen Moment konnte sie einen Gedanken daran verschwenden, dass er es verdient hätte und bewunderte noch einen winzigen Augenblick den Knoten, der das schmale Handtuch die ganze Zeit an Ort und Stelle gehalten hatte, bis sie mit einem unterdrückten Fluchen ins Wasser sprang.

Sofort sog sich ihr Bademantel und ihr Nachthemd voll Wasser. Hermione sah bereits vereinzelte Luftblasen aufsteigen, war aber zuversichtlich, dass er noch genug Sauerstoff hatte. Oder jedenfalls noch haben müsste, wenn er nicht so blöd gewesen war und vor Schreck die ganze angehaltene Luft hatte entweichen lassen. Sie packte ihn an den Armen und sprach innerlich den Gegenzauber aus, als sie ihn nach oben an die Wasseroberfläche zog, damit er sich selber aus dem Wasser stemmen konnte.

Hermione konnte sich ein erleichtertes Aufatmen nicht verkneifen, als er nach Luft schnappte; jedoch erstarb das erleichterte Lächeln genauso schnell, wie es gekommen war, als er nun seinerseits nach ihren Armen griff. Bevor sie entkommen konnte, hatte er sie auch schon mit sich unters Wasser gezogen und noch somit potentielle Zaubersprüche effektiv verhindert, da sie sich nun selber um die Sauerstoff-Zufuhr sorgen musste.

Die junge Gryffindor versuchte sich verzweifelt aus seinem stahlharten Griff herauszuwinden, hatte jedoch nicht die geringste Chance gegen ihn. Seine Augen blitzten sie spöttisch an, als sie mit verzerrter Miene nach ihm trat, doch ihr Fuß glitt im Wasser nur an seinem Knöchel ab. Als ihr die Luft langsam, aber sicher auszugehen drohte, zog er sie zu sich nach vorne und drückte seinen Mund auf ihren.

Überrascht und verschreckt versteifte sich Hermione. Es war so ein eigenartiges Erlebnis, dass sie all die Gefühle und Empfindungen, die in dem Moment durch ihren Körper schossen, gar nicht alle aufnehmen und erfassen konnte und so tat sie einfach das, was sie am meisten in diesem Moment brauchte: Sie öffnete den Mund und ließ sich von ihm noch etwas Sauerstoff einflößen. Schließlich zog er sie mit einer kräftigen Bewegung hoch, sodass sie japsend nach Luft gierte.

„Was sollte das denn?", blaffte sie ihn an, um den Schock über den ersten Kuss mit Malfoy zu überspielen.

Er strich sich grinsend einige nasse Strähnen aus den Augen, während seine Augen über ihren klatschnassen Bademantel huschten. „Ein Teil meiner Bedankung für diese waghalsige Rettung. Ich kann dir noch mehr geben, wenn du willst."

„Danke, ich verzichte!" Gereizt watete sie zum Beckenrand und griff nach dem dünnen Geländer der Treppe. Als sie schon die Tür mit einem letzten „_Alohomora_" entzaubert hatte, brachte sie seine Stimme wieder zum Halten.

„Du willst klatschnass wieder zum Gemeinschaftsraum gehen?"

Sie brauchte sich noch nicht einmal umzudrehen, um die Ungläubigkeit, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang, in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. „Ja, klatschnass!", antwortete Hermione nur patzig, verharrte aber wieder, als er erneut sprach.

„Denk darüber nach!" Seine Stimme wurde weicher, verlockender. „Ich werde nicht locker lassen. Gemeinsam können wir noch eine Menge Spaß haben!"

xXx

Sie war wütend. Wütend über Malfoy und über sich selbst. Wütend, dass sie den Kuss geduldet, ja, sogar genossen hatte und ihn am liebsten erwidert hätte. Wie schon sooft in dieser Nacht drehte sie sich noch einmal auf die andere Seite. Einschlafen konnte sie _jetzt_ garantiert nicht besser. Sie tat das Gefühlschaos fürs erste damit ab, dass bei vielen Schülern momentan die Hormone und Bedürfnisse verrückt spielen würden, weil die letzten Tage in Hogwarts angebrochen waren.

xXx

Hermione wusste, dass sie alles mögliche tat, nur um Malfoy nicht wieder über den Weg laufen zu müssen. Sie schlief lange – was bei der letzten Nacht kein Wunder war –, frühstückte dementsprechend spät und hielt sich möglichst viel im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum auf. Mittels dieser Strategie schaffte sie es, ihm für die nächsten drei Tage nicht unter den Augen treten zu müssen.

Sie musste allerdings den nächsten Abend in die Bibliothek, um das gerade zuende gelesene Buch über die Animagi-Verwandlung zurückzubringen und sich das letzte Buch der Reihe auszuleihen. Hermione suchte diesen Ort von daher erst kurz vor Schließung in den späten Abendstunden auf. Als nur noch Madam Pince anwesend war, nahm sie sich die Zeit, um noch einmal die Regalreihen entlangzugehen und wehmütig daran zu denken, dies bald nie wieder machen zu können.

Schließlich streiften ihre Augen suchend über die Buchrücken, bis sie eine konstante Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte. Als sie irritiert nach oben schaute, traf ihr Blick auf ein paralleles Augenpaar über den Buchreihen der anderen Seite des Regals, das ihr stetig folgte.

Sofort wurde sie wieder von all den unterdrückten Gefühlen überschwemmt und ihr Magen zog sich als erste Reaktion zusammen, als sie das Ende erreichte und die Person hinter dem Regal hervortrat.

„Was machst du denn hier?", schaffte sie es noch mit schwacher Stimme zu fragen, bevor diese entgültig versagte.

Malfoy hatte sie gefunden.

------------------------

_tbc_

_**Das hier ist mein persönliches Lieblingskapitel. :D **_

_**Wollt ihr mir helfen, für diese FF die 100er Reviewgrenze zu knacken? Es ist machbar, das habt ihr mir schon für die letzten zwei Kapitel bewiesen und ich würde mich sehr freuen. Außerdem bekommt ihr dann als Belohnung ein Sequel und das gleich im Anschluss. ;) Na, wie wärs?**_

_**Achso: Ich hab mein Profil neu geschrieben. Ist nun übersichtlicher; vielleicht interessierts ja den ein oder anderen, was meine zükünftigen Werke angeht. ;) **_

_**Viele Grüße,**_

_**Puma :o)  
**_


	4. Deal

_**Disclaimer**__Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Der Plot gehört mir - Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_Zwei Personen hab ich mir auch selber ausgedacht; sollte es zufällig so sein, dass es irgendwo anders einen „Roy Leicster" oder eine „Susan Brooks" gibt... Zufall! Ehrlich! Schreibt mich ansonsten an und ich ändere es ggf._

_Zusatzinfo:__Band 5 und 6 wurden nicht berücksichtigt. Dumbledore lebt noch und Voldemort auch oder nicht; es ist egal, da es keine wesentliche Rolle in dieser FF spielt._

Es tut mir so leid! Ich plapper die ganze Zeit letztes Mal von einem Sequel, bis Ini den Fehler bemerkt hat und ich die ganze Zeit von einem Epilog sprach! xD Also es folgen noch zwei Kapitel + Epilog. Ist auch alles schön beendet und gebetat (ach **Tanya**, du warst wunderbar -knuddelwuddel- ).

Vielen, vielen Dank an die diesmal zahlreichen Reviewer! Danke an **xXIniXx** (hehe!), **la dame** (oh ja, das ist er. Er ist gar nicht abzuschütteln -lach- Aber will Hermione das so wirklich?), **Mahared** (viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!), **carrie** (hihi, das freut mich!), **LunNigra** (jetzt gehts weiter:D ), **Nangini** (statt des Sequels wird es einen Epilog geben, also noch ein allerletztes Chapter, wie es wirklich mit den beiden endet. Oder auch nicht - wer weiß das schon? ... Ich und Tanya wissen es - und Ini xD ), **Mondschatten** (hach, das hat mich auch sehr gefreut!), **Hermione D.** (danke, danke!), **Kaitty **(danke auch dir:) Ja, ich wusste auch, dass es klischeehaft war, aber irgendwie musste es sein xD Und ich wollte es unbedingt abwandeln), **Vero** (hier kommt das nächste Chap!),**Gifty** (hihi, ja, unsere arme Gryffindor kann wirklich bald nicht mehr! Er macht es ihr auch nicht leicht!), **Gipsy** (den Review hat mich auch sehr gefreut! Ja, ich möchte es möglichst so schreiben, dass man gut in der FF drin sein kann. Wenn das mir gelungen ist, freut mich das viel mehr:D ), **Junglina** (danke! Ach, wir kennen doch Dracos Überredungskünste... -gg- ), **Chiva4ever** (das freut mich! viel Spaß beim Lesen!), **Anna** (voilà - und schon gehts weiter!), **AngelOfLights** (hihi, super, dass die Szene so gut ankam!), **dramine** (dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl xD Hier das nächste Chap! Schön, dass die FF gefällt) und **Zauberfee **(danke für das tolle Review! Freut mich, wenn du ab jetzt auch dabei bist:D ). **Ihr seid toll! Und ihr macht mich glücklich :3**

** ------------------------------------------------**

**T**he **N**ovelty

By Puma Padfoot

xXx

Kapitel Vier: Deal

„Granger...", erwiderte er kopfschüttelnd, „Du machst es mir wirklich nicht leicht, weißt du das?"

„Ach, mache ich das?" Sie wich zurück, bis ihr Rücken das Regal berührte.

Zu Hermiones Entsetzen folgte ihr Malfoy um jeden Schritt, den sie tat, und es endete schließlich damit, dass er sich fast schon gegen sie drückte. Angesicht der überraschenden Nähe und den Berührungen senkte Hermione den Kopf, um alles andere, nur nicht seinem Blick begegnen zu müssen. Stattdessen sah sie nun die sanften Konturen seines Schlüsselbeins, das zwischen Hemdkragen und der lässig gebundenen Krawatte hervorlugte. Instinktiv fuhr sie sich kurz mit der Zungenspitze über die Unterlippe. Sie wusste auch ohne sich überzeugen zu müssen, dass ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte.

„Das im Vertrauensschülerbad sollten wir bald mal wiederholen... Nur du ohne Kleidung." Er stand so nah, dass sie die Vibration des leisen Raunens der Stimme zum größten Teil selber spüren konnte und ein Schaudern durchfuhr ihren Körper, als er seine Lippen über ihr Gesicht streifen ließ.

„Ich glaube eher nicht", konnte die Gryffindor noch mit wackeliger Stimme über die Lippen bringen, bis er den Kopf senkte und sie küsste. Es war nicht nur irgendein Kuss, denn als Malfoy sanft gegen ihre Lippen Druck ausübte, wurde Hermione von einem Beben durchschüttelt, bevor ihr letzter Widerstand brach und sie von ihren Gefühlen überschwemmt wurde.

Sie ließ zu, dass er sich mit der Zungenspitze vortastete und öffnete wenige Sekunden den Mund, um zu erwidern. Merlin, musste sein Duft auch so betörend sein? Sie konnte nicht anders. Ihre Arme schienen auf Alleingang zu sein, als sie mit steigender Intensität des Kusses an Malfoys Schultern entlang fuhren und sie musste zugeben, dass es sich wirklich gut anfühlte, wie seine warmen Hände langsam an ihren Hüften hoch glitten...

Es brauchte all ihre Willenskraft, die Hände von seinem Hals zu nehmen und gegen sein Brustbein zu drücken, sodass der Kuss unterbrochen wurden.

„Nicht...", keuchte sie, „Wir sind hier in der Bibliothek! Wenn uns jemand sieht... Madam Pince..."

Für einen Moment starrte Malfoy Hermione nur fassungslos in die Augen, bis er zwei Schritte zur Seite hastete und scheinbar gelangweilt die Buchrücken studierte. Nicht einen Moment zu früh: Schritte erklangen und wenige Sekunden später schlurfte Luna verträumt durch die Regalreihen.

Als Rons Freundin um die Ecke gebogen war, war Draco im nächsten Wimpernschlag wieder an sie gepresst.

„Du bist ein schlaues Mädchen. Genau das habe ich immer an dir gemocht: Hinter deiner biederen Fassade steckt in Wirklichkeit ein wildes Tier..."

„Malfoy", begann sie mit leiser Stimme, sodass er die Gelegenheit nutzte und seine Wange an ihre lehnte. „Wie weiß ich, dass du mich nicht nur verarschst? Dass du später nicht über mich spottest?"

Für ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille, bis er seine Worte sorgsam auswählte. „Ich mache dir ein Angebot: Lass diese Sache für uns beide ein Spiel sein... Ein Spiel ohne Verpflichtungen, ohne Verlierer – wir werden beide die Gewinner sein und Spaß haben!" Er verharrte kurz, um seinen Wangenknochen über ihre weiche Haut streichen zu lassen. „Die einzige Bedingung – die übrigens für uns _beide_ gilt – wäre, dass kein Wort darüber an Dritte gelangt."

Hermione schwieg, als sie alles überdachte. Sie konnte es selber kaum wahrhaben, welche Gelegenheit ihr sich hier bot! „Hm, ich denke, damit kann ich leben...", antwortete sie langsam.

„Du kannst an uns beiden ja denselben Zauberspruch anwenden, wie der mit dessen Wirkungen dieses Mädchen zu kämpfen hat, als sie die DA verraten hatte", schlug er grinsend vor, um ihr noch einen letzten Schubs zur Einwilligung zu geben.

Erst nickte sie abwesend, bis sie ihn mit einem misstrauischen Blick musterte. „Woher weißt du das mit den Eiterpickeln? Und mit der DA?"

Erneut erschien dieses geheimnisvolle Lächeln seinerseits. „Ich habe meine Quellen."

Als Antwort lächelte sie nur süffisant. „Gut. Ich werde diesen Spruch auch auf uns anwenden. Die Person, die ein Strebenswörtchen verrät, wird die folgenden Tage mit einem eitrigen „_Verräter!_" auf der Stirn herumrennen. Einverstanden?"

„Mit allem, was es braucht, damit du einwilligst", schnurrte er zufrieden in ihr Haar, bis er ihr einen federleichten Kuss auf die empfindsame Stelle unter den Ohrläppchen hinterließ. Automatisch schloss sie die Augen, als er sich den Weg zu ihrem Mund küsste. Ohne Umschweife erwiderte sie, merkte aber, wie er die Oberhand behielt, auch als es leidenschaftlicher wurde. Plötzlich zog er weg und fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen, während er einen Schritt nach hinten wich.

„Und das war erst der Anfang." Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand genauso lautlos, wie er gekommen war.

Hermione ließ sich zurück in einen der umstehenden Sessel sinken. Sie versuchte, ihr rasendes Herz zu beruhigen und strich sich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Nun war es entschieden; es gab kein Zurück. Sie hatte Malfoy ihr Wort gegeben. Schnell rechtfertigte sie ihre Entscheidung damit, dass Ron und Harry auch nur noch sehr wenig Zeit für sie haben, da sie selber mit ihren Freundinnen beschäftigt sind – also warum durfte sie – Hermione Granger – nicht auch noch ein bisschen Spaß haben?

Abwesend spielte sie mit einer Haarsträhne. Sie konnte es immer noch kaum glauben, dass ausgerechnet _Draco Malfoy_ an ihr interessiert war, aber wenn es so war, dann war es eben so. Ebenso war sich Hermione bewusst, dass nur körperliche Liebe und Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen herrschte, denn wahre Liebe empfand sie ihm nicht gegenüber. Also sollte es umso leichter sein und gelegener kommen, wenn es für beide nur eine Art Spiel ist; nur für die letzte verbleibenden Stunden in Hogwarts.

xXx

Malfoy schlenderte zum Vertrauensschülerbad. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem vorfreudigen Grinsen, als er Hermiones zierliche Gestalt am Portrait lehnen sah. Einen prüfenden Blick rechts und links später stand er auch schon an ihrer Seite.

„'_Plitsch, platsch, 21 Uhr'._ Sei froh, dass ich so ein gutes Gedächtnis habe und mich an unser Erlebnis im Vertrauensschülerbad erinnert habe."

Nun war es an Hermiones Reihe, ihn unverholt zu mustern. Er sah gut aus – natürlich tat er das. „Das wäre ja ansonsten auch ziemlich armselig, findest du nicht?", sagte sie mit spottender Stimme. „Bei deinen ganzen laufenden Affären..." Die Ironie war unverfehlbar.

In seinen Augen blitzte es einmal kurz und gefährlich auf, bis er wieder sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen aufsetzte und sich zu ihr herunterlehnte. Als ihre Lippen nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren, verharrte er und wisperte: „Ich habe eben nur mit ausgewählten Leuten zu schaffen. Und denen", er ließ ihre Lippen kurz übereinander streifen, „widme ich all meine Energie und Zuwendung..."

„Das ehrt mich." Komischerweise meinte Hermione diese Worte genau so, wie sie sie gesagt hatte. Nach einem kurzen Moment packte sie ihn am Kragen seines weißen Hemdes. „Entweder küsst du mich jetzt", brachte sie hervor, „oder wir suchen uns einen leeren Klassenraum für den Zauberspruch."

Ohne Zögern kam er ihrer ersten Bitte nach und diesmal war es an Hermione, zu bestimmen, wann der Kuss endete. Zufrieden blickte sie in sein leicht verdutztes Gesicht, bevor er wieder seine typische unnahbare Maske aufgesetzt hatte.

„Komm", befahl sie über ihre Schulter, als sie sich in Bewegung setzte, „zwei Räume weiter hinten ist ein leerer Verwandlungsklassenraum." Malfoy folgte ihr ohne Hast, als sie ungeduldig die Tür offen hielt.

„Weißt du", begann sie, als er an ihr vorbei ins Klassenzimmer schritt, „ich kann es immer noch kaum glauben... Du und ich... auf diese Art..."

Zu ihrer Überraschung kam ein kurzes Lachen zurück. „Ich auch nicht. Es ist nahezu unfassbar. Früher hätte ich auch nie geglaubt...", fing auch er ungläubig an, bis er abbrach. Beide mussten nicht weitersprechen. Sie wusste auch so, was dem anderen durch den Kopf schoss. Sogar normale Gespräche konnten geführt werden. Na ja, halbwegs normal.

Sie grinste. „Harry und Ron würden mich lynchen, wenn sie das wüssten."

Malfoy näherte sich ihr langsam. „_Wenn..._" Er fuhr mit einem Finger ihren Kieferknochen entlang.

Bevor er sie noch weiter betören konnte, trat Hermione einen Schritt zurück und zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Bevor wir den Zauberspruch vergessen...", meinte sie mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick auf ihr Gegenüber, „Schließ die Augen, es wird sonst ein bisschen blenden."

Er tat wie geheißen und spürte den Lichtblitz auf seine Stirn treffen, als sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Etwas formte sich auf seiner Stirn – vermutlich die Worte „_Verräter_", bevor sie in die Haut einsanken und spurlos verschwanden, als er sich mit den Fingern prüfend über die Stelle fuhr. Hermione tat dasselbe bei sich und zufrieden lehnte sie sich an einen Tisch.

„In zwei Tagen ist ja Abschlussball. Ich werde mit Roy dorthin gehen, weil wir beide die Schulsprecher sind. Ich nehme an, du gehst mit Pansy?"

„Mit Leicster?", hakte er noch einmal nach, bevor er auf ihre Frage mit einem Nicken antwortete. „Übrigens", begann der blonde Slytherin, „ich würde gerne den letzten Abend-..."

Ein Geräusch ließ beide sogleich verstummen und mit angehaltenem Atem lauschen.

„Schnell", zischte Hermione und drückte Malfoy unter das Lehrerpult, „versteck dich hier – und keinen Mucks!"

Keinen Moment zu früh. Wenige Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür und rote Haare tauchten am Türrahmen auf.

„Ginny!", rief Hermione und hastete zur ihrer Freundin. „Du hast auch Kontrollgang?"

Die jüngste Weasley nickte langsam, während sie neugierig an der anderen Gryffindor vorbeizuspähen versuchte. „Ja. Was machst du denn da drin?"

„Ach, ich dachte nur, ich hätte eine Geräusch gehört", redete sie sich nervös heraus und wechselte schnell das Thema, als sie mit Ginny den Rundgang fortsetzte und sich mit ihr darüber unterhielt, dass es traurig sein würde, nicht mehr hier zu sein.

xXx

Am nächsten Tag hatte Hermione überhaupt keine Zeit, unauffällig auf Malfoy zu treffen, da Ginny darauf bestanden hatte, noch ein letztes Mal in ihrer gemeinsamen Hogwartszeit zusammen nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Sie besuchten einige Läden, kauften Süßigkeiten, tranken zusammen ein erfrischendes Butterbier und Hermione ließ sich auch dazu überreden, in ein paar Klamottengeschäfte zu gehen. Mit weniger Geld im Geldbeutel, mit ein paar schweren Tüten in den Händen und ein paar Stunden später – sie hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, noch in den Bücherladen zu gehen – schlenderten sie durch die Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade.

„Ich möchte zurück zum Schloss. Meine Füße drücken", meinte Hermione und blickte fragend zu Ginny. Diese zuckte erst unschlüssig mit den Schultern, bis sie eine Freundin aus Hufflepuff entdeckte.

„Kein Problem", lächelte sie, „Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich noch ein bisschen bleibe?"

Natürlich tat es das nicht und so stapfte die Gryffindor kurze Zeit später alleine nach Hogwarts. Die Sonne schien am wolkenlosen Himmel und die Vögel zwitscherten, bis ein grobes Knacken im Unterholz des Waldes am Wegrand diese Idylle zerstörte. Alarmiert zückte Hermione bereits ihren Zauberstab, als eine hochgewachsene Gestalt zwischen den Baumstämmen hervortrat: Malfoy.

Zielstrebig trat er auf sie zu. „Ich dachte schon, ich bekomme dich gar nicht mehr zu Gesicht", meinte er knurrig. „Nach der abrupten Störung gestern Abend..."

Er griff mit eine Hand nach ihrem Gesicht, während er sie mit der anderen Hand an sich drückten und sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden löste sich Hermione aber aus seinem Griff und lächelte entschuldigend.

„Nicht hier. Hier kommen ständig Leute vorbei und ich muss zurück zum Schloss. Aber ich freue mich, dass du mich gesucht hattest."

Schmunzelnd nahm sie zur Kenntnis, dass er sich tatsächlich ein leichtes Schmollen auf seinen Zügen erlaubte, bis er mit finsterem Blick in einer kleinen Umhängetasche kramte. Gespannt öffnete sie die Hand, als er ihr das Zeichen dafür gab. Malfoy lehnte sich vor, um danach zu greifen und platzierte jeweils seine Lippen auf jede Fingerspitze, als er ihr ein weiches Päckchen in die Handinnenfläche drückte.

„Ich möchte, dass du das hier morgen trägst."

------------------------------------------

tbc

_Lasst mir bitte eure Meinungen da_ :) _Auch anonyme Reviews sind erlaubt. _

_Viele Grüße,_

_Puma _


	5. Mein Drache

_**Disclaimer**__: Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Der Plot gehört mir - Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_Zwei Personen hab ich mir auch selber ausgedacht; sollte es zufällig so sein, dass es irgendwo anders einen „Roy Leicster" oder eine „Susan Brooks" gibt... Zufall! Ehrlich! Schreibt mich ansonsten an und ich ändere es ggf._

_Zusatzinfo:__Band 5 und 6 wurden nicht berücksichtigt. Dumbledore lebt noch und Voldemort auch oder nicht; es ist egal, da es keine wesentliche Rolle in dieser FF spielt._

_Ganz herzlich möchte ich mich wie immer bei meinen treuen und auch neu dazugekommenen Reviewern bedanken! Ihr rockt, Leute! Fetten Dank an **dramine** (danke!), **Zauberfee1979** (hihi, super, dass ich Hochspannung erwecken konnte! xD Joa, man erfährt jetzt, was er an dem letzten Abend gerne haben würde -gg- ), **Ini** (yeah! xD ), **la dame** (das hoffe ich:D ), **Mondschatten** (danke, danke!), **AngelOfLights** (voilà, und schon gehts weiter!), **LunaNigra** (freut es euch, freut es mich umso mehr!), **Junglina** (wem sagst du das? -g-), **Panazee** (prima, dass die FF dir so gefällt:D ), **Gifty** (danke für das Kompliment! Ja, ich hoffe, dass für euch die nächsten Kapitel vielversprechend sind. Für mich ist der Epilog auch nochmal ein Highlight -smile- ), **Cynestra **(auch dir danke!), **chris** (dankeschön, sowas freut mich immer wieder:o) ), **theBlackRider **(hach, ich weiß, da kann ich evil sein. Ich liebe Cliffhangers xD Aber dafür gehts jetzt ja auch wieder weiter... hihi), **Nangini** (ich freue mich wirklich immer wieder, was von dir zu lesen - du bist eine richtig Treue:D ), **chaosprincess** (Cool, bei mir reviewst du! ;) na, wie kann ich da widerstehen? Hier kommt das Update:D Hoffentlich lese ich dann auch wieder was von dir!). Und danke auch an **Tanya** für die tolle Beta-Arbeit! -knuddel- _

_Wir lesen uns hoffentlich noch ;) -gg- _

_Jetzt erstmal viel Spaß beim folgenden Kapitel. Vorhang auf für...  
_

**-------------------------------------------------------- **

**T**he **N**ovelty

By Puma Padfoot

xXx

Kapitel Fünf: Mein Drache

Nachdem Malfoy ihr das Päckchen in die Hand gedrückt hatte, hatte sich Hermione aufgeregt in die nächstbeste Toilette eingeschlossen und behutsam die Schnur geöffnet. Sie saß nun auf einem Klodeckel, die Einkaufstüten waren um sie herum verteilt und der Inhalt des Päckchens ruhte auf ihren Knien: Es war grün-silberne Unterwäsche und obendrauf lag eine kleine silberne Kette mit einem Drachenanhänger.

Sprachlos sah Hermione auf die Geschenke hinab. Ihr war sofort klar, worauf Malfoy mit der Unterwäsche anspielte, die Hermione tragen sollte. Die sie für _ihn_ tragen sollte... Aber was sie besonders freute, war der Drachenanhänger. Sie nahm die Kette zwischen die Finger und ließ den Anhänger vor ihren Augen sanft hin- und herpendeln. Ohne Zweifel war dies echtes Silber.

Glücklich versteckte Hermione die Unterwäsche zwischen ihren anderen Einkäufen und ließ die Kette in eine ihrer Taschen gleiten, um sie unbemerkt in den Schlafsaal bringen zu können. Sie hatte an diesem letzten Tag in Hogwarts noch viel vor: Während der vergangenen Wochen hatte sie hie und da aus Hogsmade kleine Geschenke für ihre Lehrer gekauft und wollte jedem nun ein kleines Andenken mitgeben. Außerdem hatte sie noch vor, letzte Fotos vom Schloss und ihren Freunden machen.

So machte sie sich auf den Weg durch das gesamte Schloss und verteilte ihre Päckchen an die Lehrer, die sich darüber freuten. Hermione brachte es sogar über sich, kurz bei Snape anzuklopfen und eine kleine verzierte Kräuterdose vor seinem Arbeitszimmer auf den Boden zu stellen. Als sie Schritte hörte, verschwand sie so rasch wie möglich um die Ecke.

Auch hatte sie sich Colins Kamera geliehen und sich selber dazugehörige Filme gekauft, damit sie die Fotos gleich entwickelt in der Hand halten könnte. Also machte sie sich noch auf eine letzte Streiftour durch Hogwarts – es war schon später Nachmittag, von daher musste sie sich bald für das Abendbüffet fertig machen – und knipste, was das Zeug hielt. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit bekam hierbei die Bibliothek; Hermione konnte es einfach nicht lassen, ihre Lieblingsecken auf Bildern zu verewigen.

Als sie später zufrieden auf ihrem Himmelbett saß und durch die Fotos blätterte, sah sie unter den ganzen Freunden auch noch jemanden, den sie eigentlich nicht mit Absicht fotografiert hatte: Malfoy.

Sie war dem Slytherin den ganzen Tag über nicht über den Weg gelaufen, da sie unter anderem auch vermutete, dass er selber noch genug Sachen zu erledigen hatte. Und jetzt befand er sich auf einem Foto: Im Vordergrund erzählte Neville Luna gerade etwas, die daraufhin zu kichern anfing. Im Hintergrund allerdings tauchte ein blonder Kopf auf, der eindeutig Draco Malfoy gehörte. Er warf dem Betrachter einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und hatte wieder einmal die Mundwinkel zu einem spöttischen, aber wahnsinnig anziehenden Grinsen verzogen.

Lächelnd legte Hermione dieses Foto zur Seite, entschied sich dann aber anders, als Lavender und Parvati ins Zimmer gestürmt kamen, und schob das Foto einfach zwischen die anderen. Es würde ja nicht weglaufen. Sie erhob sich, um unter ihrem Bett den Koffer hervorzuziehen und alles einzupacken.

„Unser letzter Tag", sagte Lavender mit Wehmut in der Stimme.

Die anderen stimmten ihr zu. Es war schon ein komisches Gefühl... Ob sie sich alle nochmal wiedersehen würden? Und wenn ja, unter welchen Umständen? Wer würde als erste heiraten? Wer als erste ein Kind bekommen? Und vor allem, wer -... Fragen über Fragen, deren Spannung in der Antwort lag. Hermione lächelte leicht. Sie wusste schon auf Anhieb eine Person, die sie so schnell nicht wiedersehen würde und sie hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass dies auch so besser wäre.

xXx

„Was meinst du, Hermione? Soll ich lieber diesen oder den hier auftun?"

Die Gryffindor bekam von Parvati zwei Lidschatten unter die Nase gehalten und wurde um Rat gefragt, seitdem Lavender im Bad verschwunden war, um sich zurechtzumachen.

„Hm." Nachdenklich musterte sie beide Farben. Sie deutete auf die linke. „Die da. Der andere verträgt sich nicht so gut mit deiner Augenfarbe."

Als Parvati wieder davonrauschte – denn das tat die Zeit buchstäblich auch – warf Hermione noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel. Heute war ihr letzter Abend, alles sollte perfekt sein. Dazu gehörte auch das Aussehen. Sie trug ein dunkelblaues Neckholderkleid, das ihrer Meinung nach nicht zuviel Rücken zeigte, aber auch nicht zu üppig oder prüde mit dem Ausschnitt war. Der Saum ging bis zum Boden, doch hohe Absatzschuhe sorgten dafür, dass er wenige Millimeter über dem Boden hing.

Als sich Hermione gerade die Kette um den Hals legte, kam Lavender aus dem Badezimmer, der das teure Schmuckstück natürlich nicht entging.

„_Wow!_ Woher hast du _die_ denn?" Neugierig kam sie näher und nahm das Silber ganz genau unter die Lupe. Sie drehte sich zu Parvati um. „Hey, hast du Hermione Kette schon gesehen?"

Beide junge Frauen bombardierten Hermione sofort mit Fragen, doch diese hob nur abwehrend die Hände.

„Das ist ein Geheimnis", lächelte sie entschuldigend, „Glaubt mir. Es ist besser so."

Lavender und Parvati tauschten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick aus und wandten sich wieder Hermione zu.

„Ein Geheimnis, wie?", meinte Parvati scheinheilig.

„Du weißt doch, dass vor uns kein Geheimnis sicher ist", grinste Lavender und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.

Lachend streifte Hermione den Arm wieder ab. „Genau deswegen erzähle ich es ja nicht!"

Sie konnte weitere lästige Fragen abwimmeln, bis sie zu den anderen ging, die bereits im Gemeinschaftsraum warteten. Ginny ging mit Neville, Ron mit Luna, Lavender hatte wie Hermione eine Verabredung mit einem Hufflepuff und Harry traf Susan unten in der Großen Halle.

Wie zu erwarten war die Große Halle festtagstauglich ausgestatten: Da Gryffindor bereits die letzten Jahre den Haus- sowie Quidditch-Pokal gewonnen hatte, dominierten die Farben Rot und Gold und die Chancen standen ziemlich gut, dass es dieses Jahr auch so bleiben würde.

Als Hermione Ausschau nach Roy hielt, blieb ihr Blick an Malfoy hängen, der gerade mit Pansy durch die große Tür schritt. Sein Festumhang passte ihm wie angegossen und er schaffte es wie immer, dass eine edle, verführerische Note mitschwang. Er schien Pansy Andeutungen zu ignorieren, die sich in seinen Arm einhaken wollte, und strich sich gerade durch die lockeren Haare, als sein Blick auf Hermione traf.

Malfoy ließ sich nicht einen Moment lang ein Zögern anmerken, als seine Augen wie selbstverständlich über ihr Kleid und ihren Körper huschten und als er eine unauffällige Handbewegung zu einer imaginären Kette machte, grinste er ihr verstohlen zu.

Unbewusst lächelte sie zurück, wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als eine Stimme dicht hinter ihr ertönte.

„Ah, Hermione. Schick siehst du aus."

Sie drehte sich um und erwiderte Roys ehrliches Lächeln. „Danke. Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben." Und es stimmte: Roy sah gut aus. Aber eben auch nur gut, nicht mehr.

Schon bald hatte sich alle Schüler in der Großen Halle eingefunden und jeder einen Platz an einem der Tische gefunden, als Dumbledore sich würdevoll erhob. Alles verstummte recht schnell und seine Stimme hallte magisch verstärkt durch den Raum.

„Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler! Ich freue mich, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass dieses Schuljahr ohne große Zwischenfälle von allen gut überstanden worden ist. Wieder einmal haben wir einen Abschlussjahrgang mit diesmal überaus vortrefflichen Noten-..." – Hermione sah bescheiden auf ihren Teller, als die Gryffindors Pfiffe ausstießen und zu ihr herübersahen – „auch die Quidditch-Spiele waren so spannend wie noch nie. Doch mit knapper Führung wird der Quidditch-Pokal dieses Jahr auch wieder an Gryffindor gehen."

Ohrenbetäubendes Gebrüll brach aus und es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Ansturm abebbte. Lächelnd sah Dumbledore in die Runde. „Es ist es auch eine Freude, verkünden zu können, dass der Hauspokal ebenfalls an Gryffindor geht, die Ravenclaw nur um wenige Punkte übertroffen haben."

Das Geschrei und Geklatschte brach wieder aus und diesmal erhob sich auch McGonagall. Sie lächelte ihrem Tisch zu, bevor sie sich wieder setzte und mit zufriedener Miene den Pokal betrachtete.

„Ich möchte mich für die schöne Zeit bedanken und hoffe, Sie nächstes Jahr wiederzusehen – mit Ausnahme der Absolventen natürlich. Die Ergebnisse werden Ihnen in den nächsten Tagen per Post zugeschickt; mündlich sollten sie aber schon übermittelt worden sein. So, und nun genug der langen Vorrede: Haut rein!"

Das Raunen schwoll sofort an, als Sekunden später alle möglichen Speisen und Getränke auf den Tischen standen und jeder sich nach Herzenslust bediente. Hermione genoss die nächste Zeit. Es war schön, noch ein letztes Mal diese Atmosphäre zu spüren und versammelt mit allen Freunden am Tisch zu sitzen, zu reden und zu lachen.

Schließlich hatten sich alle sattgegessen und die üppigen Speisen verschwanden, stattdessen tauchten leichte Knabbereien und erfrischende Getränke auf. Mühelos ließen die Lehrer die langen Tische je an eine Seite der Großen Halle schweben, wo sie sich sanft auf den Boden absetzten und eine Live-Band – die _Fetzigen Faune_ – trat auf die Bühne, die schnell anstelle des Lehrertisches aufgebaut war.

Zuerst wurden Standart-Tänze getanzt, doch nach einer Weile entstand ein Gemeinschaftstanz, bei dem die Paare auch untereinander tauschten. Es war amüsant und auch auf seine Art und Weise spannend, wenn man nicht wusste, in wessen Arme man als nächstes gedreht wurde.

Lächeln ließ sich Hermione gerade aus Ernies Griff drehen, als sie auch schon von den nächsten zwei Armen umfangen wurde. Sofort schlossen sie sich um ihre eigenen Arme und brachten sie näher an den Körper ihres Partners.

„Draco!", japste Hermione leise, aber nicht leise genug, um seinen Ohren entgehen zu können.

„Ja, so ist mein Vorname." Seine Augen musterten sie hungrig, als er sich nach vorne lehnte. „Jetzt weißt du, was du nachher schreien musst", raunte er ihr ins Ohr, als er sich einmal mit ihr drehte und seine Arm hob, damit sie sie noch eine Pirouette vor ihm machen konnte. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, war sie wieder an ihn gedrückt. „Komm um halb zwei zum Raum der Wünsche."

Mit den letzten leisen Worten drehte er die errötende Gryffindor aus seinen Armen zur nächsten Person, die zufälligerweise Harry war.

„Hat er dir was getan?", hakte dieser sogleich besorgt nach und musterte ihr Gesicht.

Hermione versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Natürlich nicht. Wir haben nur kurz getanzt, wie es alle zurzeit machen." Sie überspielte ihre Nervosität mit einem Lächeln. „Ausnahmsweise ohne wüste Beschimpfungen und Verhexungen."

Einigermaßen überzeugt ließ Harry das Thema fallen und für die nächste Zeit ignorierten sich der Slytherin und die Gryffindor, bis Roy Hermione nocheinmal zum Tanz aufforderte. Sie willigte ein und ließ sich führen, als ein langsameres Lied angespielt wurde.

Da sie leicht erschöpft vom ganzen vorherigen Tanzen war, schloss sie die Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf leicht gegen seine Schulter. Ihre Gedanken drifteten ab, als sie sich vorstellte, wie es sein würde, wenn sie so mit Malfoy tanzen würde... Wie es sich anfühlen würde, so in seinen starken Armen gehalten zu werden und selbstsicher durch die Menge geführt und einfach beschützt zu werden...

Hermione war so in Gedanken, dass sie nur halb wahrnahm, wie Roy sanft ihren Kopf mit seiner rechten Hand anhob. Ebenso wenig reagierte sie, als er sich mit einem warmen Lächeln den Kopf senken wollte, um ihre Lippen aufeinandertreffen zu lassen.

Doch soweit kam es nicht. Plötzlich bekam Roy einen kräftigen Stoß in den Rücken, sodass er nach vorne stolperte und Hermione halb mit sich mitriss, die ab da hellwach war. Schnell lösten sie sich voneinander, als sich der Hufflepuff verärgert umblickte, wer ihm den Stoß versetzt haben könnte.

Doch Hermione wusste, wer es gewesen war. Nicht weit von ihr tanzte Draco mit Pansy und sah sie mit einem solch durchdringenden Blick an, dass sie sich abwenden musste. Anscheinend war er „zufällig" vorbeigetanzt und hatte Roy einen Stoß mit der Schulter verpasst.

Als sie von der Tanzfläche gehen wollte, musste sie erneut an dem Slytherinpaar vorbei. Draco fädelte es so ein, dass er Pansy gerade drehte, als er sich kurz zu Hermione umwandte. „Du gehörst mir für diese Nacht", zischte er, „Keinem anderen!"

Sie verkniff sich ein süffisantes Grinsen, als sich Roy neben ihr fürchterlich über den Rempler aufregte, dessen Verursacher er immer noch nicht wusste.

Die Gryffindor lehnte sich mit der Hüfte gegen einen der Tische und nahm sich etwas Bowle, während ihre Augen über die Paare schweifte und an einem bestimmten hängen blieb.

‚_So, so._ _Wir tanzen also den Drachentanz...'_

_---------------------------------------_

_tbc _

_Hehe. Und, was sagt ihr dazu?_

_Viele Grüße, Puma :) _


	6. Endstation

_**Disclaimer: **__Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Der Plot gehört mir - Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_Zwei Personen hab ich mir auch selber ausgedacht; sollte es zufällig so sein, dass es irgendwo anders einen „Roy Leicster" oder eine „Susan Brooks" gibt... Zufall! Ehrlich! Schreibt mich ansonsten an und ich ändere es ggf._

_Zusatzinfo:__ Band 5 und 6 wurden nicht berücksichtigt. Dumbledore lebt noch und Voldemort auch oder nicht; es ist egal, da es keine wesentliche Rolle in dieser FF spielt._

_Wie immer möchte ich mich bei meinen lieben Reviewern bedanken - ihr seid toll, wirklich! Dankeschön an **Jungina** (Hach, dankeschön! Ja, das glaube ich auch xD ), **dramine** (harhar, ja, endlich lernt der Malfoy-Spross auch kennen, was es heißt, eifersüchtig zu sein. Oder nennen wir es lieber "besitzergreifend" -g- ), **la dame** (natürlich - aber es ist die letzte Nacht, wo das für die beiden noch möglich ist... ;) ), **Jean** (Parvati fragt Hermione, weil Lavender gerade nicht zu sprechen ist - und die anderen Mädelnamen kenne ich nicht xD Aber klasse, dass es dir dednnoch gefällt :D ), **Nangini** (ach, das geht ja runter wie Öl - dankeschön! Ich hoffe, ich kann mit diesem Chap deine Sucht etwas stillen -g- Ich denke, dir wird der Epilog dann auch gefallen), **chaosprincess **(natürlich muss ich da aufhören, wo es am spannensten ist - ich will doch, dass die Leute weiterlesen wollen xD Oh, wie mich das immer auf die Folter spannt, wenn ich das bei einer FF lese... -lach- Dafür freut man sich doch umso mehr, wenn dann wieder ein Update da ist, oder? Und bei mir werden alle FF beendet, versprochen ;) hach, toll, dass dir die FF so gefällt!), **Gipsy** (dankeschön! Ja genau, ich mag es auch gerne, wenn die Typen ein wenig besitzergreifend sind -hihi- ), **Bianca** (schön! ) Und hier gehts gleich weiter), **AngelOfLights** (Danke für den Knuddler -freu- Ich denke, du wirst auch Freude am Epilog haben!), **LunaNigra** (ich bin auch oft zu faul zum Einloggen -g- Und weiter gehts mit Lesen :) ), **Ini** (hihi, danke für deine Treue!) und schließlich meine Beta **Tanya C. Silver** (oh Gott, nein, keine Militärunterwäsche! xD In Slytherin-Farbe!! Danke für die ganzen nachgeholten Reviews -freu und extra keks reich-)!_

_Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie sehr es mich freut, eure Feedbacks zu lesen! Nur weiter so :D Und nun - viel Spaß beim letzten Kapitel von "The Novelty"!  
_

_----------------------------------------------- _

**T**he **N**ovelty

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Kapitel Sechs: Endstation

Spät am Abend fanden noch interne Abschiedsfeiern statt. Beats wummerten von magisch verstärkten Lautsprechern durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und selbst Fred und George waren vorbeigekommen, um mitzufeiern und ihre neusten Entwicklungen vorzustellen. Zur Zeit amüsierten sie eine Gruppe mit _Kicherdrops_, bei deren Einnahme man zu lachen anfing und in regelmäßigen Abständen die Gesichtsfarbe wechselte.

Hermione hielt ein Butterbier in der Hand und bewegte sich zu einem Lied, während sie die Uhr nie aus den Augen ließ. Bald war es soweit, aber die Party war immer noch im vollen Gange. Jetzt blieb nur die Frage, wie sie sich unbemerkt aus dem Staub machen konnte oder was sie den anderen sagen sollte... _„Ich treffe mich jetzt mit Draco Malfoy"_ würde wohl auf wenig Begeisterung und Akzeptanz stoßen.

Seufzend leerte sie die Flasche und nahm sich einen Zahnstocher mit aufgespießter Traube und einem Stück Käse von der Snackplatte. Oder war es vielleicht das beste, ohne Worte zu verschwinden? Sie begab sich unauffällig Richtung Portrait, während sie mit den Zähnen das Käsestück vom Zahnstocher zog und langsam daran kaute.

Hermione wartete geduldig den Moment ab, an dem möglichst kein Augenpaar zufällig in ihre Richtung sah – erst recht nicht das ihrer Freunde – bis sie schnell aus dem Portraitloch kletterte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war sehr gering, dass jetzt noch ein Lehrer auf Kontrollgang war und heute war sowieso ein Tag der Ausnahmen: Sie war nicht die Einzige, die noch unterwegs war.

Nach einigen Minuten erreichte sie den Korridor, in dem sich der Raum der Wünsche befinden sollte. Noch ehe sie sich genauere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, trat eine große, schlanke Silhouette aus dem Schatten einer Nische.

„Du bist gekommen."

Sie lächelte Malfoy zu. „Natürlich."

Hermione sah seine Augen erwartungsvoll funkeln, die in dem Dämmerlicht der Fackeln nahezu zu leuchten schienen. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und ließ seine Lippen über ihre Knöchel fahren, während er den Blickkontakt nie abbrach.

„Heute ist der letzte Abend. _Unser_ letzter Abend. Machen wir das Beste daraus."

Zielstrebig und entschlossen zog er sie hinter sich her, bis sich eine Tür in der Wand materialisierte und Draco sie selbstzufrieden öffnete. Mit klopfenden Herzen folgte Hermione ihm und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Durch einen Schlenker von Malfoys Zauberstab wurde sie auch noch magisch verschlossen, sodass nächtliche Störung ausgeschlossen wurde.

Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an das abgedunkelte Licht der kleinen Wandlampe. Es strahlte einen beruhigenden Orangeton aus und gab der dunkelbraun-grünen Einrichtung eine warme Note. Ein riesiges Himmelbett stand an einer Seite des kleinen, aber gemütlichen Raumes und am Kopfende waren unzählige verschiedene Kissen aufgestapelt. Eine Ecke der Bettdecke war einladend zur Seite übergeschlagen und ein vorfreudiges Lächeln formte sich auf Hermiones Lippen.

Der letzte Abend... die letzte Nacht – verbracht mit Draco Malfoy. Sie bezweifelte, dass er sie nachher verspottend würde, immerhin hatten beide den Fluch auf sich sitzen. Nein, vielmehr schien er sie noch mehr zu wollen als sie ihn und wenn es tatsächlich so war, dann hatte die Gryffindor keine Bedenken, dass dies hier eine der wahrscheinlich besten Nächte ihres Lebens sein würde.

Und so öffnete sie einladend die Arme, als sich der blonde Slytherin zu ihr umgedreht hatte und langsam auf die zukam. Er beugte sich langsam hinunter, um ihre Lippen in einer scheinbar harmlosen Geste zu berühren, doch als sich seine Hände um ihre Hüften und ihre Taille schlangen und auch Hermione ihren Griff um seinen Nacken verstärkte, um ihn zu sich hinunterzuziehen, artete das Ganze sehr schnell zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss aus.

Als sie sich atemlos trennten, konnte Hermione in seinen Augen das Verlangen und die Leidenschaft erkennen, die sie selbst bei sich spürte. Sie fühlte sich unter jede einzelne seiner Berührungen als würde sie in Flammen stehen und merkte, wie ihr Körper zu seinem hingezogen wurde. Bereits wenige Sekunden später verschloss Malfoy erneut ihren Mund und verschränkte seine Arme unter ihren Po, sodass sie automatisch hochsprang und die Beine hinter seinen Hüften verschränkte. Vorerst lehnte er sie gegen die Mauer, doch sie hatte auch sowieso keine Bedenken gehabt, dass er sie fallen lassen würde.

Schließlich drehte er sich und setzte Hermione sanft auf das Bett ab, um sich die Schuhe abzustreifen und ihr die hochhackigen Sandalen abzuziehen.

„Hermione", raunte er ihr heiser zu.

Sie grinste, als sie sich an das erinnerte, was er während des Tanzes zu ihr gesagt hatte. „Das ist meine Name. Jetzt weißt du, was du nachher schreien musst."

Mit einem teuflischen Lächeln krabbelte er auf sie zu. „Mit Freuden."

xXx

Als Hermione ein paar Stunden später aufwachte, spürte sie Dracos Arm über ihre Hüfte. Lächelnd ließ sie ihre Augen geschlossen und genoss das Gefühl seiner Haut auf ihrer und seine ruhigen Atemzüge, die alle paar Sekunden sanft ihren Nacken umstrichen. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine, die an ihrem Bauchnabel verharrte, und machte auf seinem Handrücken kleine Kreisbewegungen mit ihren Fingerspitzen. Seine Hand zuckte und Draco begann sich zu regen.

Das Bett sank nur ein wenig ein, als er sich etwas aufrichtete und Hermione über die Schulter sah.

„Guten Morgen. Gut geschlafen?" Seine Stimme klang rau und seine Augen waren etwas erschöpft, konnten aber nicht das erwartungsvolle Blitzen verstecken.

Lächelnd fuhr Hermione mit einer Hand seine Wange entlang. „Habe nie besser geschlafen."

Sie rollte sich auf die andere Seite, damit sie ihn betrachten konnte. Es brauchten keine Worte gesprochen zu werden. Sie fuhr mit einer Hand sein Schlüsselbein nach, während er ihre andere Hand genommen hatte und kleine Küsse auf ihre Knöchel hauchte. Entspannt schloss die Gryffindor die Augen und ließ seine Hände wandern.

Die letzten Stunden hatten alle Erwartungen übertroffen. Die Gerüchte stimmten, Draco Malfoy wusste genau, was er tat, jederzeit. Die Nacht war aufregend gewesen, Malfoy hatte sie viel Neues spüren und erleben lassen und ehrlich gesagt, fühlte sie sich jetzt gerade ziemlich wohl.

Hermione öffnete wieder die Augen und fuhr Malfoy durch die blonden Strähnen. Er betrachtete sie ebenso schweigend und beide genossen den Moment noch für ein Weilchen, bevor sie sich zurück in die Gemeinschaftsräume schleichen mussten.

Hätte es auf Dauer wohl mit ihnen geklappt? Wohl kaum. Eher weniger. Sie wusste, dass eine Anziehung zwischen ihnen herrschte – das war unabstreitbar – aber es schien wohl wirklich mehr Verlangen zu sein, keine wirkliche Liebe. Und es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass dieses Gefühl beidseitig vorhanden war. Wenn keine tiefsinnige Liebe bestand, würde die Trennung und das Wissen, sich vielleicht nie wieder zu sehen, leichter fallen. Hermiones Herz würde nicht tagelang bluten, sondern sie würde sich vielmehr nach seinen Berührungen und Neckereien sehnen.

Langsam richtete sie sich auf und fuhr sich seufzend mit beiden Händen durch die Haare.

„Ich schätze, ich muss mich wieder auf den Weg machen."

„Schade. Gerade, wo wir uns warmgemacht hatten..."

Sie sah in sein grinsendes Gesicht, als auch er aus dem Bett stieg und nach seiner Hose griff. Schnell streifte sich Hermione ihre Kleid über und schnappte sich noch letzte verstreute Sachen, bis sie sich zum Slytherin umdrehte.

„Tja..." Ehrlich gesagt wusste sie selber nicht, was sie jetzt passendes sagen könnte. „Vielleicht später mal wieder."

Er trat zu ihr und umschlang ihren Oberkörper mit seinen Armen, während er mit tiefer Stimme gegen ihren Hals wisperte: „Versprochen?"

Sie konnte nur noch nicken, bevor er ihren Kopf anhob und noch einen letzten, feurigen Kuss auf ihren Lippen hinterließ.

xXx

„Wo _warst_ du die letzte Nacht?!", sprang ihr Lavender sofort entgegen, als Hermione in den Mädchenschlafsaal kam. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen.

„Och..."

„Du warst bei deinem Lover", mutmaßte Parvati sofort, als ihre Hermiones Gesichtsausdruck auffiel.

„Wer weiß", versuchte Hermione die beiden abzuwimmeln und griff nach ihrem bereits gepackten Koffer. Sie hatte sich zügig geduscht und umgezogen, nachdem sie vom Raum der Wünsche wiedergekommen war, und wurde von den anderen bereits im Gemeinschafsraum erwartet.

„Hermione, da bist du da!", kam ihr Harry besorgt entgegen, „Du warst plötzlich weg und keiner wusste, wohin!"

„Parvati hat eine komische Theorie", meldete sich nun auch Ron zu Wort und baute sich vor ihr auf. „Sie meint, du wärst bei deinem Lover gewesen. Stimmt das etwa?"

Hermione hob nur das Kinn angesichts seines befehlenden Tonfalls etwas an und sah ihm unverwandt in die Augen. „Und wenn schon, was würde euch das angehen?"

„Ooh!" Lavender und Parvati stießen sich kichernd in die Seiten.

Ginny trat aus ihrem Schlafsaal und schleifte ihren Koffer hinter sich her. „Hey du. Darf wenigstens ich erfahren, wo du gewesen bist?"

Lächelnd ließ Hermione ihr Gepäckstück neben sich herschweben, als sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle machten. „Aus mir bekommt ihr nichts heraus. Das ist mein kleines Geheimnis."

xXx

Abwesend ließ Hermione ihren Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen und registrierte nur nebenbei die vorbeirasende Vegetation. In der Großen Halle hatte sie einen Blick Richtung Malfoy vermieden, damit ihre Freunde keinen Verdacht schöpften, denn nach Parvatis Vermutung hatten sie Augen und Ohren wachsam aufgestellt, um eventuelle Anzeichen für die Lösung des Rästels entdecken zu können.

Nach Dumbledores Rede hatten sie sich alle voneinander verabschiedet – durchaus mit dem ein oder anderem nassen Auge – und ihre Koffer geholt, um diese in die Kutschen zu bringen. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, Malfoy zu ignorieren, während sie erst vor ein paar Stunden eine innige Nacht geteilt hatten. Dennoch hatte ihr Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer gemacht, als er die heranstürmende Pansy abgelehnt hatte und seinen Blick kurz, fast schon flüchtig, zu ihr geschweift war.

Hermione seufzte und beobachtete ihre beiden besten Freunde, während sie _Exploding Snape_ spielten. Kein Zweifel, dass sie sich noch öfters sehen würden, aber was war mit allen anderen? Sie warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr und schreckte hoch.

„Wir sind schon gleich in Kings Cross! Ich muss noch meinen Umhang aus dem Vertrauensschülerabteil holen!"

Schmunzelnd hob Ron den Blick. „Das wirst du noch rechtzeitig schaffen, glaub mir."

Dennoch hastete Hermione sicherheitshalber zum besagten Abteil am Anfang des Zuges. Kaum hatte sie es betreten, wurde die Tür zugeschoben und magisch verschlossen. Überrascht drehte sie sich um und sah nur noch den blonden Slytherin gegen die Tür lehnen. Alle anderen Vertrauensschüler waren bereits zu ihren Freunden gegangen.

„Ich wusste, dass du für den da", er machte eine Kinnbewegung zu ihrem Umhang, der zerknittert über einen der Sitze lag, „wiederkommen würdest. Also habe ich gewartet." Ein ehrliches Lächeln erschien auf Hermiones Gesicht und Draco richtete einen unergründlichen Blick auf die Gryffindor gegenüber von ihm. „Tja, ich fürchte, hier ist Endstation. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes."

Genau in diesem Moment wurde der Zug langsamer und quietschende Reifen teilten mit, dass sie in Kings Cross angekommen waren. Hermione blickte gedankenverloren aus einem der Fenster und sag bereits wartende Familien, bis sie den Kopf so drehte, dass sie ihm in die grauen Augen sehen konnte.

„Wer weiß, wann ihr uns wiedersehen?" Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihren Zügen. „Auf Dauer hätte es nie mit uns beiden geklappt."

Er grinste und entblößte eine Reihe weißer Zähne. „Versuch dir das nur einzureden, Schätzchen. Glaub mir, wir hätten noch eine Menge Spaß gehabt. Und sollten wir uns irgendwann wiedersehen, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren." Malfoy streckte die Hand und spielte mit ihrem Drachenanhänger.

Sie erschauderte angesichts seiner Worte, doch es war ein wohliges Schauern. Ein Schauern voller Vorfreude. „Das brauchst du auch gar nicht."

Hermione erhob sich von ihrem Sitz und auch Draco stand auf. Ein paar Sekunden verharrten beide auf der Stelle, bis sie sich im nächsten Moment gegenseitig in den Armen lagen. Draco umfasste mit beiden Händen ihren Kopf und bedeckte ihren Mund mit heißen Küssen, während Hermione ihre Hände über seinen Rücken fahren ließ und ohne Umschweife erwiderte.

Nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich schließlich leicht atemlos und ein Lächeln erschien auf beiden Gesichtern. Worte waren hier überflüssig; beide wussten, dass dies das letzte Mal sein würde und so verbrachten sie die nächsten Momente einfach nur damit, sich das Aussehen ihres Gegenübers noch ein letztes Mal einzuprägen und den Moment zu genießen. Beide wussten, dass eine lange Zeit vergehen würde, bis sie sich – wenn überhaupt – wiedersehen würden und ebenso wussten beide, dass nichts dies ändern würde.

Es sei denn-... Nein. Es war besser so.

Er strich ihr noch einmal mit dem Daumen über die Lippen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so etwas zu dir sagen würde, aber du wirst mir immer in Erinnerung bleiben, Hermione."

Das war es. Er sprach zum ersten Mal ihren Vornamen so liebevoll aus, dass sie einfach _wusste_, dass er sie nie vergessen würde.

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen allerletzten, aber umso zärtlicheren Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich weiß. Und das ist auch gut so. Danke für die letzte schöne Zeit, Draco."

Sie trat wieder einen Schritt zurück und nahm ihren Koffer und Krummbeins Käfig in die Hand. Als sie die Abteilungstür aufschob, sah sie, dass Draco es ihr gleichtat. Mit klopfenden Herzen ging sie den schmalen Gang entlang und war gespannt darauf, was ihr die Zukunft zu bieten hatte.

Hermione wusste längst, dass hier entgültig Endstation war. Von daher wollte sie die Hogwartszeit hinter sich lassen und Neues erleben und entdecken. Eine unerwartete Möglichkeit hatte sich ja bereits aufgetan und sich als Erfolgserlebnis herausgestellt. Deshalb blickte sie auch nicht ein einziges Mal zurück, als sie mit erhobenen Kopf ihren Eltern entgegenging.

Möge kommen, was wolle. Hermione Granger war bereit.

---------------------------------------------

_So, das war das Ende von Novelty - ABER es gibt noch einen **Epilog**, den ich hier auch noch __später __ hochladen werde. Mir persönlich gefällt er richtig gut :3 Ich hoffe, euch hat die FF genauso viel Spaß gemacht zu lesen wie mir beim Schreiben und joa... _

_Achso, ich habe neue Werke geschrieben, das kann auch in meinem Profil nachgelesen werden. _

_Für Blaise und Hermione Fans könnte **"Einfach... - Argh!"** interessant sein, für Fred und Hermione Fans ist **"Weasley Walzer"** vielleicht ganz ansprechend; und dann habe ich jetzt auch noch eine Sirius-Hermione-FF am Start, **"B(l)ack Again"**, mein momentanes Herzensstück :o) Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn die ein oder andere FF vielleicht bei euch Anklang finden würde, insofern es euch interessiert. **R&R!** -smile- _

_Viele Grüße,_

_Puma :D  
_


	7. Epilog: Zwei Jahre später

_**Disclaimer**_: _Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Der Plot gehört mir - Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_Zwei Personen hab ich mir auch selber ausgedacht; sollte es zufällig so sein, dass es irgendwo anders eine „Sylvie LeGoule" und einen „Roy Leicster" gibt... Zufall! Ehrlich! Schreibt mich ansonsten an und ich ändere es ggf._

_Zusatzinfo: __Band 5 und 6 wurden nicht berücksichtigt. Dumbledore lebt noch und Voldemort auch oder nicht; es ist egal, da es keine wesentliche Rolle in dieser FF spielt._

_Ich bedanke mich wie immer an die Leute, die der FF treu geblieben sind: **la dame** (danke! Ich hoffe, der Epilog wird deinen Erwartungen gerecht!), **chaosprincess** (total klasse xD Hach, freut mich einfach richtig :3 Viel Spaß hier beim Epilog! Wenn du magst, kannst du ja auch noch bei meinen anderen FFs vorbeischnuppern), **dramine** (Danke! Eigentlich hatte ich mich dann doch dazu durchgerungen, keine Fortsetzung zu schreiben. Aber ich werde mir Gedanken über eine neue Draco-Hermione FF machen - ich habe das Pairing ja auch wahnsinnig gerne :) ), **mailinglovely** (danke! Eigentlich hatte ich hierzu keine Fortsetzung geplant... Man kann sih ja vorstellen, wie es weitergeht ;) Aber vllt schreib ich demnächst wieder was über die beiden), **Jean** (wow, total klasse, dass ich dann diese Reaktionen hervorrufen konnte, also mit dem Mitfiebern etc. -smile- Ich bin auch hoffnungslos romantisch - Tanya hat mich schon Harmoniesau genannt xD ), **cherry 159** (auch dir danke! Viel Spaß mit dem Epilog!), **Tanya C. Silver **(jaaa, meistens finded ich FFs kitschig, wenn Draco und Hermione Kopf über Fuß verliebt zusammen ein neues Leben beginnen -gg- Wer weiß, was eine neue FF mit den beiden bringt:knuddel: für deine tolle Beta-Arbeit)und **Gipsy** (oh ja, ich würde mich freuen! Ja, ich habe mit Asicht die drei Worte weggelassen, da sie irgendwie nicht zuz den beiden passen - zuumal sie ja eine Affaire haben, die eher auf die körperliche Liebe basiert xD ). **Danke:o)**_

**_Ich würde mich frfeuen, wenn sich auch noch ein paar von den früheren Reviewen wieder zeigen könnten (insofern sie natürlich die FFs weiter mitverfolgt haben - was ich für nicht ganz so abwegig halte ;) ). So oder so: Nun viel Spaß mit...  
_**

**--------------------------------------------------------- **

**T**he **N**ovelty

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Epilog: Zwei Jahre später...

Hermione blinzelte langsam und hob träge die Hand, um noch den letzten Rest Schlaf aus den Augen zu reiben. Es konnte erst in den frühen Morgenstunden sein, denn nur zarte Lichtstrahlen schienen durch die Ritzen der Rollläden in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Lächelnd dachte sie an die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden – um genauer zu sein: des letzten Tages nach.

_Nach Hogwarts hatte sie eine Ausbildung im Ministerium angefangen. Um genauer zu sein war sie hauptsächlich in der Rechtsabteilung für Muggelstämmige tätig, erledigte aber auch andere – kleinere – Aufgaben nebenbei. Hermione fühlte sich hier wohl. Die Leute waren zum größten Teil nett und sie hatte das Gefühl, hier wirklich etwas für Muggelstämmige effektiv unternehmen zu können. Besonders, wenn es um Konflikte mit Reinblütern ging. _

_Ihr Leben lief in geregelte Bahnen. Komischerweise hatte ihr der Deal mit Malfoy mehr Selbstbewusstsein gegeben, das zu tun, was _sie_ für richtig hielt und nicht immer nur auf die anderen zu achten. Hermione hatte keine Probleme, eine kleine Mietwohnung in der Winkelgasse zu finden und soweit lief wirklich alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit: Gute Noten während der Ausbildung, nette Arbeitsverhältnisse... _

_Zudem führte sie eine lockere Beziehung mit Roy Leicster – sie konnte es damals selber kaum glauben. Offen gestanden sah Roy wirklich nicht schlecht aus und er zeigte ihr immer auf eine sehr liebe Art und Weise, dass er sie mochte. Also ließ sich Hermione darauf ein und gab ihm eine Chance, sich zu bewähren. Sie trafen sich mehr oder minder regelmäßig und unternahmen etwas zusammen. Roy war nicht dumm – immerhin war er damals Schulsprecher gewesen – und ansonsten sehr höflich zu ihr, sie zu nichts zu drängen. _

Hermione betrachtete kleine Staubpartikel, die in einem Sonnenstrahl tanzten. Natürlich hatte diese Ruhe gestört werden müssen...

_Sie hatte schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr an _ihn_ gedacht, bis er plötzlich vor ihrem Tresen stand: Von sich selbstüberzeugt wie eh und je, mit maßgeschneiderten Markenklamotten und diesem allwissend- überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck. Draco Malfoy. _

_Und er war nicht allein, oh nein. An seiner Seite stand eine durchaus attraktive Frau mit dunkelblondem Haar, hellem Teint und natürlich sonst irgendwie äußerlich gepflegt wie sonst was. Sie hatte sich als Sylve LeGoule vorgestellt, kam aus Frankreich und wollte dauerhaft in England bleiben. _

Die ehemalige Gryffindor zog sich die Bettdecke etwas mehr nach oben. Es war nicht schwer gewesen, zu erraten, weshalb die Frau in England bleiben wollte, wenn sie an Malfoys Seite angetanzt kam...

_Für die ganze Sache musste deshalb eine Aufenthaltserlaubnis beantragt werden. Da gerade Mittagspause war, hatte Hermione kurzfristig den Posten für die Annahmen übernommen und so war sie gestraft, sich mit den beiden auseinander zusetzen. Es war kein Wunder, als auf den ausgefüllten Papieren stand, dass Sylvie Reinblüterin war. Beinahe hätte Hermione spöttisch geschnaubt. Was denn sonst? _

Seufzend drehte sie den Kopf. Ihr Herz klopfte allein bei der Erinnerung schneller, als ihr das Herz gestockt hatte, als er ihr so unerwartet gegenüberstand. Nach zwei Jahren Stille ohne jeglichen Kontakt, aber nach einer umso innigeren Trennung...

_Natürlich war Hermione durcheinander, wusste erst gar nicht, was sie erwidern, wie sie reagieren sollte. Also tat sie nur das, was notwendig war: Sprach nur mit Sylvie, mied Blicke zu Malfoy und verfluchte sich innerlich für ihre zitternde Hand, als sie die Formulare wieder entgegennahm. _

_Als der Papierkram erledigt war, sodass Hermione ihn nur noch einhändigen musste, begann Draco das erste Mal seit seiner Ankunft zu sprechen._

„_Sylvie", begann er, „Geh doch bitte schon mal vor, wir treffen uns dann in dem einen Kleiderladen. Such dir schon etwas heraus, bei mir dauert das noch ein bisschen." Auf ihren fragenden Blick fügte er noch galant hinzu: „Steuerpapiere – so etwas dauert immer." _

_Wenn Hermiones Herz jetzt noch nicht schnell geklopft hatte, dann tat es das jetzt. Es tat so gut, seine Stimme wieder zu hören; immer mit diesem verlockenden Unterton... Dennoch riss sie sich zusammen, als seine Begleiterin mit klackernden Absätzen aus der Halle verschwand, und richtete ihren Blick auf den hochgewachsenen jungen Mann vor ihr, der seine volle Aufmerksamkeit nun einzig und allein auf sie gerichtet hatte. _

_Sie fühlte, wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss, als er sich zu ihr herunterbeugte. „Lass uns einen kleinen Abstecher in dein Büro machen. Ich würde gerne was klären", sagte er leise, während seine Augen sie nicht einen Moment in Ruhe ließen. _

_Hermione stand hastig auf und schritt eilig zu ihrem kleinen Büro – auf gar keinen Fall sollten viele der im Ministerium arbeitenden Kollegen mitkriegen, dass sie und Draco so... anders miteinander umgingen. Sie merkte, dass er dicht hinter ihr war und als sie ihr Büro aufgeschlossen hatte, floh sie förmlich zum Schreibtisch und begann hastig in den Schubladen nach Steuerpapieren zu kramen._

_Sie verharrte an Ort und Stelle, als er sich über sie beugte und seine Arme links und rechts neben ihr auf die Tischplatte stützte. _

„_Hermione", raunte er gegen ihren Nacken, „Gut siehst du aus." _

_Sie erschauderte. Seit ihrem unerwarteten Wiedersehen sprach er sie so persönlich an, dass jeglicher Widerstand zu zerbröckeln drohte. Sie drohte ihm wieder zu verfallen... _

„_Du ebenfalls", murmelte sie dumpf und wühlte krampfhaft zwischen diversen Aktenordnern, als ihr Bilder ihrer gemeinsamen letzten Nacht in Hogwarts durch den Kopf schossen. Sie versuchte noch, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als er mit seinen Lippen wie selbstverständlich und so sinnlich über ihren Nacken und Schulter fuhr. _

„_Hier!" Sie riss die Hand hoch und hielt ein leicht knitteriges Papier zwischen den Fingern. „Die Steuerpap-..." _

„_Das ist nicht, was ich will, Hermione", schnurrte er schon förmlich mit butterweicher Stimme gegen ihren Hals, „Und das weißt du." _

_Sie atmete sein Cologne ein und schloss die Augen. „Ja, das weiß ich..." Wieder einmal war sie verloren. Es stimmte: Draco Malfoy bekam, was er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Mit welchen Mitteln auch immer._

_Schließlich richtete Draco sich etwas auf, um Blickkontakt herzustellen und Hermione die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich umzudrehen. Als sie sich einen Moment lang anstarrten, entfachte das alte Feuer wieder und Hermione wusste nicht, wer wen zuerst zu sich gezogen hatte, als ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss entbrannte. In ihm steckte das ganze aufgestaute Verlangen der letzten zwei Jahre._

_Er zog sie vom Stuhl hoch, ohne sich von ihren Lippen zu trennen, bis er sie rücklings gegen den Schreibtisch drückte. Hermiones Innerstes zog sich vor Vorfreude zusammen, doch sie konnte sich hier nicht so gehen lassen. _

„_Nicht hier", schaffte sie es noch zu keuchen, als er den Kuss kurz unterbrach, um Luft zu holen. _

„_Wann und wo?" _

_Sie zögerte nicht einen Moment. „Ich habe eine Wohnung in der Winkelgasse. Um acht Uhr hab ich Schichtende, nach meinen Einkäufen bin ich gegen neun zu Hause." _

„_Welche Hausnummer?", kam die prompte Frage. _

„_156." _

Hermione lächelte erneut. Das war schon was gewesen. Plötzlich brachen alle Dämme und sie schienen nur das eine im Kopf zu haben...

_Widerwillig richtete sich Draco auf und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Kurz bevor er apparieren konnte, griff Hermione nach seinem Ärmel. _

„_Was ist mit Sylvie?" _

_Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich misstrauisch zusammen. „Was soll mit ihr sein?" _

„_Was ist sie für dich?" Hermione musste diese Frage einfach stellen. Sie ging ihr seit dem Wiedersehen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. _

_Er bemerkte ihre angespannte Körperhaltung und lehnte sich mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen mit der Hüfte gegen die Tischplatte. „Sagen wir mal, ich habe eine lockere Bindung mit ihr. Und du? Was ist mit dir und Leicster?" Sein Tonfall wurde härter, befehlender._

_Überrascht hob sie den Blick. „Du weißt davon?"_

_Spöttisch zog er die Mundwinkel nach oben. „Natürlich. Ich will doch wissen, mit wem sich meine kleine Löwin begnügt, wenn ich nicht da bin..."_

_Hermione schnaubte kurz auf und gab ihm einen scherzhaften Klapps gegen den Arm. „Sagen wir mal, ich habe eine lockere Beziehung mit ihm." _

_Malfoy beugte sich noch einmal vor und verharrte Millimeter vor ihren Lippen. „Ich rechne um neun mit dir." Damit drehte er sich weg, verließ das Büro und ließ sie mit dem zerknickten Zettel in der Hand stehen. _

Hermione lächelte. Oh ja, was hatte sie sich auf den Abend gefreut. Eine solche Aufregung hatte sie lange nicht mehr gespürt, weil es auf seine Art und Weise verboten war... Das Reinblut mit dem Schlammblut... Das wäre ja nicht das Problem gewesen, aber Draco Malfoy mit ihr – Hermione Granger! Einfach unvorstellbar in seinen Kreisen. Gemütlich rollte sie sich auf die andere Seite.

_Als sie die Wohnung aufschloss, saß er bereits auf dem Sofa. Sie konnte es nicht lassen, als sie sich zu ihm herunterbeugte und ein neckischen „Hi Schatz" gegen seinen Wangenknochen hauchte, gefolgt von einem kurzen Kuss. _

_Sie grinsten sich einen Moment lang an und Hermione genoss das Flackern der Begierde in seinen Augen. _

„_Klein hast du's hier", kommentierte er ihre Wohnung mit einer Handbewegung, „Aber gemütlich." Lässig lehnte er sich zurück. „Der Drachenanhänger ist gut verstaut im Nachtschrank und die Reizunterwäsche ist auch nicht allzu weit im Schrank vergraben." _

_Hermiones Lächeln fiel in sich zusammen. „Du hast in meinen Sachen herumgeschnüffelt?", hakte sie mit bedrohlich leiser Stimme nach, doch er schenkte ihr als Antwort nur ein verführerisches Grinsen. Sie beschloss, ihn auf weiteres zu ignorieren und sich erst einmal etwas zu kochen, da sich ihr Magen knurrend bemerkbar machte. _

Schmunzelnd deutete Hermione mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger zwei Beine an, die sie über das Bettlaken wandern ließ. Es war schon etwas komisch gewesen, einfach normal mit Malfoy am Tisch zu sitzen und etwas zusammen zu essen, sich ebenso normal auch zu unterhalten...

_Hermione räumte gerade das letzte abgewaschene Besteck in die Schublade, als sich von hinten zwei Arme um ihre Taille schlangen. Lippen drückten sich gegen ihren Hals und sie lehnte sich nur allzu zustimmend gegen seinen muskulösen Oberkörper. Sie drehte sich langsam um, um ihre Arme um seinen Hals zu schlingen und ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verwickeln._

_Keiner brach ab, als Draco sie langsam rückwärts Richtung Sofa lenkte. Vielmehr krallte sie sich förmlich in seinen Rücken, als er sich vorsichtig herunterbeugte, um sie dort hinzulegen und ihr dann zu folgen... _

Lächelnd fuhr Hermione durch das blonde Haar der Person neben ihr. Ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr ihren Körper, als sie an die Nacht und an all die Sachen dachte, die Draco mit ihr angestellt hatte.

Der ehemalige Slytherin regte sich und begann, sich langsam aufzurichten. Als er sie erkannte, breiteten sich zufriedene Züge auf seinem Gesicht aus und er rückte näher an Hermione heran, bis er schließlich seinen Oberkörper halb auf sie legte und sich rechts und links mit den Ellenbogen aufstützte. Er beugte sich herunter und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Bereit für Runde drei?"

Lächelnd umfasste sie sein Gesicht. „Für dich immer."

------------------------------------

**Es ist soweit! The Novelty ist hiermit beendet :o) Ich hoffe, ihr hattet auch eure Freude mit dem Epilog und joa... schauen wir mal, was in Zukunft vielleicht noch so eintrudeln wird. xD **

**Viele Grüße,**

**Puma**


End file.
